


Paths Forwards

by Unbeta



Series: Harlot Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sex Curse, Unkown Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeta/pseuds/Unbeta
Summary: Due to Have his first child next month, that wouldn't be murdered moments after birth, Harry is beginning to plan a life he wants to live; beginning to prepare to leave his cage mostly behind.Ignoring regular check-ups and planning for his school Harry's life is still the same. Luckily he's got a better chance of meeting his friends from before than previously.





	1. Chapter 1

They were in the master bedroom, Harry's mouth still tasted of Voldemort from a few orgasms ago. But Voldemort wouldn't get hard again, not for a few hours, so this time it was only him that could seek the nectar they loved. Harry felt the burning of his gut, both a plea for more and for this to be over. He couldn't take much more; he didn't think he'd every even had as many orgasms in a day as he had had that morning.

Voldemort ran hands up his sides, fingers curled so nails traced upwards. They didn't cut, until he drew them back down and Harry thrust into Voldemort's mouth. He couldn't help it, Voldemort stilled; Harry wished he could see him, to tell if it was a choking issue or something else that caused it. The scratching continued, and Voldemort's head moved off Harry's dick, not completely, only the head was held. Voldemort's hands continued down passed his hips, the point they would normally turn back, and Voldemort bit him. Harry began spasming, it took a moment for the bliss to register, and that he was mid orgasm, because a pain not caused by Voldemort still burned in his gut. Harry moaned deeply as the fingers continued down thigh, calf and finally they both stopped when Voldemort reached his ankle.

Harry found his body unresponsive, his mind half foggy from the pleasure. He tried to ask Voldemort if he was okay and gibberish came out. Voldemort snorted in response as he traced hands back up Harry. The blindfold fell away and their eyes met, Voldemort's lips twitched into a half smile as he brought their lips together for a kiss.

'Open.' He commanded, Harry opened Voldemort followed. Harry groaned and spluttered as semen and blood trickled down followed by a tongue. Harry let his mouth go slack, his tongue flopped wherever Voldemort shunted it to. The taste, now overpoweringly himself, wasn't helping with his arousal, he thought briefly he should worry about the blood not affecting it.

"She's here, my Lord." Nott informed them from the doorway.

"Get Harry dressed." Voldemort stated, Harry whined at the retreat. He shifted slowly as Voldemort began undoing his binds while healing his wounds annoyingly quickly. Once he sat up he watched Voldemort follow Nott out. Harry scowled at the nightgown that Draco offered - pink with lilac flowers- before grabbing it to put it on. He was not in the mood to _be_ dressed, never mind _having Draco_ dressing him. Voldemort clearly had cleared his morning, and had been showering Harry with love. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed to receive that attention.

Then Susan walked in, having a hushed conversation with Voldemort. She gave Harry a sad smile. "How are you?" She greeted, Harry glared. "Anything I can do to help?"

" _Fuck the hell off_."

"Harry, we talked about this." Voldemort berated. Harry sighed and lay back.

"No more parseltongue, I promise." He told Voldemort, though he was sure everyone knew that he didn't mean it. He then turned his temper on Susan. "Get on with it. Declare me healthy and leave."

"We think it's time you move into the maternity ward. The last month can be trying and we like to keep an eye on male pregnancies in particular as they have many possible issues at this stage."

"No." Harry wished she would give up on the idea of having him in for constant observation. According to her after three births the male womb would disintegrate and was impossible to re-establish. Harry could pave the way for happy couples to have as many children as they wanted, and Harry argued three was enough children for most couples.

"It is in your best interests, that's all I'm thinking about."

"I've had multiple births without ever going to anywhere else. I still need fucked and I don't want to share a room with anyone, or have the prophet come to my room to interview me. The only issue I have ever had was when I was taken out of here, so I am damn well staying put. You want to station someone here fine; but they better not be attracted to me."

" _Harry calm._ " Voldemort demanded as he step forwards to settle on the bed beside Harry and lightly pet his hair. Harry shook him off, returning to sitting. Susan began checking Harry over. Harry flopped down again. He didn't like being checked, they had never needed it that often before. Voldemort returned to stroking his hair, Harry grabbed his wrists to stop him, he glared when Susan told him to sit up, but did so.

"All is normal. We will be asking for your husband to step forwards to see if he'll back up you spending the next month under observation."

"Can't you get Voldemort, ruler and whatnot, to order it?"

Susan sighed. "He is deferring to you provided he doesn't think you're hurting your child."

"I would never!" Harry protested hugging his stomach and bringing up his knees to cover as much of his child as he could.

"You have the instincts, you should know what's best for them." Voldemort backed him up, holding his face still as he joined them in a kiss, that began to deepen as Voldemort chased him back with tongue and hands on his shoulders. Voldemort opened his defensive poise by tracing hands down his front. " _You are mine._ "

Harry hummed and wrapped his legs around Voldemort. He sucked Voldemort's tongue in, they both still tasted of him, and he rubbed against Voldemort hoping that he would get hard again soon.

" _Still got a couple of hours to wait_."

Harry sighed and began taking off the nightgown. Voldemort stopped him by holding the hem.

"We are not alone Harry."

"I don't care."

"I know _you_ don't, but I don't think Susan wants to see your whore-ish nature."

"She's still here? I thought I made it clear I don't want her around."

"She's your maternity healer Harry, she is supposed to make sure I'm not mistreating you and your environment is good."

"I'm fine and healthy, she can go now."

"You should have a bath."

"Please don't leave."

"Theodore will have to clean you, as Draco has a meeting in five minutes." Draco ran out; he must have forgotten about it. "And Theodore you must clean him properly."

Harry let himself be lead to the bathroom. Smaller than his normal one. The bathtub could sit two, probably three at a push. Harry discarded his gown, glad to be rid of it, and sunk into pleasantly warm water while it was still filling. The water rose quickly, and he felt a knot of worry as Nott stepped closer.

It didn't resolve itself and he had to try and calm himself as Nott began scrubbing his face. There was none of the finesse of Draco, but they it had taken Draco years to turn it into an art. His every touch could unwind Harry, turning him into nothing more than a rag doll that shifted at Draco's touch. Draco had teased him about it years ago, but now didn't mention it. Nott had once asked if the submission was one of the spells on Harry, neither answered they talked about it later once Nott was gone, they both agreed that they didn't know.

"Ow!" Harry called as Nott brushed his eyelids too roughly. "Be gentle."

"Draco says being a bit rough with you soothes you."

"Fuck what Draco said, I trust him but you I don't know."

Nott hummed quietly and began to use less force. Harry didn't relax, or let his thoughts wander, instead telling Nott everything that he did wrong. Harry would have told Nott anything he had liked but there was nothing. Harry almost sighed contently when the touches vanished; he knew they had moved onto his breasts and was glad not to feel it.

It was curious as he would feel Draco. Maybe Draco didn't see Harry's breasts as sexual and Nott did? Then the hands were on his stomach. Harry wasn't sure how to react initially, but his child was kicking, as they had been all morning, and without any conscious decision on his part he moved Nott's hands to rest where the kicking was occurring.

"It is beautiful to bring new life into the world." Nott told Harry, who growled the awed expression off of the face before him.

"You tell me that when you shit out your kid." He hissed, "When their other father kills them before even thinking of naming them." Harry smiled at the suitably horrified expression now on Nott's face. "Get on with washing me then." Nott visibly paled and Harry felt happy about it.

* * *

When they left the room, Nott looked cowed; he finally seemed to understand that Harry wasn't simply a toy, that he still had his opinion and only allowed Draco and Voldemort away with things because he cared about them and they knew how far they could push him. Harry was about to write a note explaining where he was going to his room without Nott, when arms circled around his chest from behind, he responded by apparating them to the platform. Voldemort laughed into his shoulder.

"I really should find a way to stop you from being able to that."

Harry shifted himself round to look at Voldemort, who was radiating cheer. "Do what?" He asked with innocence dripping from his voice. Voldemort laughed.

"They've agreed to let you survey the areas Draco finds if you have two healers on hand."

"And you're going to fuck me then arrange that?"

"How astute. Now open."

"I am open?"

Voldemort laughed and placed a hand on Harry's chin. He waltzed into Harry's mind as if it were nothing. And played the meeting. Draco came in late, spilling scrolls onto the table in front of an unimpressed McGonagall. It flicked forwards, Draco was stuttering under the unimpressed gaze of McGonagall. It wasn't until Draco muttered, "I love him." That Harry understood what Draco as talking about; Harry and why he didn't hate him anymore. McGonagall's face lit up briefly before she checked on Voldemort's reaction. Harry was sure Voldemort showed nothing, but he could feel the pride Voldemort remembered feeling.

It changed again, they were leaving. McGonagall paused them, with a simple query of if she could see Harry. Voldemort said yes, and she responded by saying that Tom made a better husband than ruler before shutting the door behind them.

Harry sighed as Voldemort left his mind. Slowly becoming aware of Voldemort's nails digging into his thighs, his slow thrusts, and Harry's own hardness throbbing between them where their stomach barely separated for the tiny thrusts. Harry grabbed at Voldemort's shoulders, missing them by inches as an unexpected pain ripped through him and he flinched.

"Draco, go get Draco." Harry managed to say between gritted teeth. Voldemort frowned skimmed Harry's mind and left. Harry lay down, and began focusing on breathing. In and out, in and another crack. Harry rose up to see Draco, and lay back again as he approached. This was almost normal. Voldemort was back in grasping range and Harry grabbed his hand with his furthest away hand, his closest hand grasping at forearm, drawing it over his body for comfort. Voldemort's free hand began ridding his face of hair, brushing it back or to the side.

It was a few minutes until the really bad pain started and Harry couldn't help but dig his fingers in deeply. He knew he wouldn't be able to let go until this was over. The room was silent apart from his over-exaggerated breathing. As he felt the head begin to breach him he wondered why he never split; he should ask Voldemort, and briefly pondered why it had taken so long to consider that giving birth _should_ rip him open.

"You're doing fine." Draco told him, this was routine, and Draco knew not to say any other kind of comment because Harry would be angry afterwards, however Harry had to be drawn back to his labour sometimes. God it burned. Harry dug his nails deeper, almost smiling at Voldemort's flinch to the pain. Voldemort leaned in to kiss his forehead while carding his free hand through Harry's hair.

"Doing fine Harry." Draco reminded, Voldemort barely got up from the kiss to smile at Harry.

"We haven't discussed names." Harry noted.

"We haven't." Voldemort agreed, returning to standing, still running a hand through Harry's hair. "Focus on getting them out."

Harry sighed and made his mind focus on pushing and breathing. Shoving away any non-relevant thought. It was a relief when the scream sounded. Then Draco purged his womb of everything else that would come out, a spell Draco had learnt during one of his early pregnancies.

"A daughter." Draco announced placing her in Harry's hands. Harry was more focused on Voldemort, waiting for him to draw his wand and kill her. Voldemort didn't, instead leaned over her, letting her grasp his index fingertip.

"Lily Evans Riddle, welcome to the world." Voldemort whispered.

"Don't I get a say?"

"No. Why are her eyes blue? Why do we always produce blue eyes? I would have thought one of our kids would have your eyes, they've shared our other features."

Harry laughed, Voldemort glared, Draco disapparated, renewing Lilies screams. Harry tried to soothe her by rocking her and hushing her, but it didn't help. Harry gave Voldemort a panicked look and Voldemort took her and began rocking her and walking around the room. She settled and Voldemort spelled the heated blanket over Harry before sitting beside him. Harry sat up, Voldemort wrapped the edges round the back with one hand.

"I know it's really weird, but I really want to fuck you after seeing that." Harry admitted.

"Language in front of our daughter."

"She won't remember this."

"But you should get into the habit of not being vulgar in front of her, you were the one worried about her father being a whore."

Harry flinched, Voldemort was right, he would have to be careful how he acted around her or he might pass down habits he shouldn't. "Does this mean sex is off the cards?"

"We'll try to hide it until she's old enough to understand; maybe not even then. And I think, at least for a little while, I should be the sheath. I honestly don't know if we have any viable contraception methods that would leave you able to have another child and your breasts intact to feed Lily."

"What if I don't want another child?"

"We're immortal, you were the one that wanted to be surrounded by kids and I insist we have more children. We need to rebuild the strength of wizarding Britain."

"We are going to pollute the breeding pool of wizards."

"Our children will be encouraged to marry muggles or muggle borns."

"But then our grandchildren will marry in, everyone will be talking parseltongue."

"That requires strong wizards or pure blood. Traits which I hope none of our grandchildren have, and maybe even our children won't. Why do you think Salazar was keen to not teach muggleborn back in the days where we lived with muggles knowing about us? It wasn't for centuries after his death that we separated. Muggle blood thins the passing of such skills; yes sometimes they resurface but the likelihood is not great and I could always kill those that refuse to be lead."

"I wish you didn't kill so easily."

A crack stopped Voldemort replying. Draco had returned with Susan. She looked horrified at Voldemort gently rocking Lily, Voldemort glared in return. Harry gently took Lily back, she seemed to be asleep, and passed her onto Susan, knowing that she needed her first check. Lily was declared a bit small but otherwise fine.

Voldemort took her back as though he thought Susan would steal her and Harry huffed. Voldemort offered Lily and Harry told him to "Give her to Draco so we can get back to what we were doing before she interrupted."

Voldemort bundled her up and passed her to Draco, who looked awed by her. It was then that Susan noticed the room they where in wasn't their normal one and she looked indignant. "You can't keep him like this; no wonder he almost lost her."

A crack then Draco and Lily where gone.

"Voldemort, you're taking too long, should I switch our positions?"

"Don't you need to sleep Harry?"

"I need to fuck, _Voldemort_." Voldemort laughed at him while descending to suck him. He moaned deeply as teeth lightly scraped up him. "Why don't you do that more often?"

'I always do this, clearly you're usually too focused on the others things I do to you?'

'Yeah. Can I see your eyes?'

Voldemort opened his eyes and Harry orgasmed, as he thrust he called for _more_ , and for _Voldemort_.

'Susan hasn't left.' Voldemort was right; Harry could hear her making indignant noises.

'Don't care, kiss me.'

Voldemort rose and nosed up Harry's body before granting him the kiss he wanted. It was brief lips moving against each other then Voldemort swallowed and his tongue touched Harry's lips, to be sucked in. Harry threw arms around Voldemort's neck, one going up to hold Voldemort's head to him. Harry loosened his hold moments later.

"Why amn't I as horny as before?"

"We where fucking all morning and you just had Lily, then orgasmed, you might have used up your desire. I think you deserve a reprieve to see her."

"She's asleep and you have a clear schedule, don't you?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"I was wanting to spend the day getting fucked, the way I always hope to, but a date might be nice."

"You should see her chambers."

"Chambers?"

"I've been creating a wing for her. I thought we could eat there until she is off breastfeeding."

"Oh god, I have to don't I? You're not going to let me not are you?"

"Why would you _not_ breastfeed?"

"You were there for Susan's talk on the bad things, the issues I could experience."

"You won't have to worry about that, your rest will get rid of it before any real damage occurs."

"And when her teeth come in?"

"We'll fuck you through it?" Voldemort half chuckled, a small smile on his face.

"I'm serious."

"You have more important things to worry about. She's a month premature, do you want to go straight into head mastering and spend this month getting the guidance you can from McGonagall? Would you rather spend it making connections with muggle headmasters?"

"Can't I spend it with Lily?"

"That's a given, she will be reliant on you, however-"

"Can we go to her now?"

"Modesty, I know I trained it out of you but I'd rather not teach it to our children."

Harry apparated them to Draco's bed, then pushed Voldemort off to raid his closet. It was filled with every outfit Voldemort had acquired for him. A crack behind him had him checking to find Voldemort gone. Another crack brought Draco. Harry returned to finding something to wear. He settled on a simple black dress robe, and marvelled how filled the closet was, having never seen the full range Voldemort had acquired, or known that most outfits came in a choice of fabrics, though he had no idea what some of them were, and colours. The one he picked was cotton, at least he believed it was cotton. For the same black robes he could have had silk, velvet, some unknown fabric that seemed to sparkle and was soft to the touch.

"Lily." Harry commanded, and Draco held out his hand for Harry to take. A quick compression and he was in another bedroom. It had a king sized four poster bed, done up in white curtains that where drawn. Beside that was a cot; it was setup to be rockable, the top attached to an outer frame by a bar through the middle. The cot was empty. Draco led him out by their still attached hands.

A living room, a large bookcase took up one wall, there was a fireplace opposite, with a long coffee table in front of it and a sofa behind it. Voldemort was seated in the corner, with Lily, at a small table that had a seat for Harry on the other side. The table was round, and there where a couple matching seats sitting against the wall, Draco took one to sit in. At first Harry thought the set had no interesting parts, but the tables' surface turned out to be made of glass. Voldemort summoned a bassinet as Harry sat down and gently placed Lily in it.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care, so long as it's off your fingers."

"A soup starter is out of the question?" Voldemort asked while cupping his cheek. Harry laughed lightly.

"Use a cup, like you do semen."

Voldemort flicked a nail across Harry's cheek. Harry pushed into it, pondering the lack of response down below.

"Draco, get our dinner."

Voldemort then began to cut a lattice on Harry's cheek, and by the time he was finished Harry was moaning and on the verge of his chair after pressing into every touch. Lily woke and began crying. Harry got her out first, but could get her to stop crying. Voldemort came behind him and forced him into a slower motion. Then undid his robes to unveil his breast and showed him how to encourage Lily to latch on. He felt embarrassed that he needed help, that he had no instincts that told him how to look after her.

"She's hungry, see?" Voldemort commented as Lily began sucking in earnest.

"Why are you so good with her? I thought I was supposed to have instincts to help with this?"

"This is not my first child, and Bella had some of the same issues at the beginning. I did help with the various years of raising her. Your instincts will kick in, but you need to bond with her first. There will come a point that you know what she wants before you pick her up, whereas I will always have to pick her up to know."

"This actually feels really nice, like she's taking away a pressure I didn't know was there."

"Just remember to alternate boobs, don't want one to be neglected."

"Don't call them boobs. I can't have boobs because I'm a man."

"You can give birth if you're a man, you don't produce lubricant if you're a man. At some point you will have to deal with the _fact_ you are transgender that identifies as male."

"It's your fault!"

"That may be true, we don't know if you were born that way."

"I'd never been pregnant before you cast who know what on me."

"Nor had you slept with a man."

"I'd never had a period."

"You still haven't had one."

Draco slammed a plate down in front of Voldemort. "This conversation is making me uneasy." He told Harry before returning to his seat.

"I did manage to change the oath for you. You make him uncomfortable, he tells you."

"Thanks."

Voldemort then began eating. When Lily unlatched Voldemort put her back in the bassinet and moved Harry to sit on his lap. Harry curled into Voldemort's chest and felt safe. Voldemort began the alternate feeding, himself, Harry, himself, Harry. It took longer than usual for Harry's dick to show interest, and Harry revealed in the intimacy before having an erection.

"Voldemort?" Voldemort hummed around his current piece of food. "Will you ever tell the death eaters we're married?"

"They think you're my whore, that Tom is a political opposition of mine. Perhaps, once I have gotten magical Britain where we want it."

"You could have married me as yourself."

"People should not get married to their whores. Voldemort has more important things than destroying his reputation by marrying the one everyone praised as the one to stop him. Perhaps I should let you do an interview with the prophet, but have you at my feet, naked, and only allowed to talk when I say you can answer a question?"

"Show the world your slave? No thank you."

"I want to reduce the number of people that are hoping you will get ahold of a wand and kill me, showing your submissive nature will halt that."

"Then they'll find another champion."

"You could only stand against me because you are my soulmate, and now with you on my side no one will challenge me."

"And if I should decide I should stand against you?"

"Please, if I deny you sex you'll crumble."

"I could fuck others."

"If you get pregnant with someone else's child I will kill them, then the child."

"Should I kill Bella then?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that permission?"

"Can you not discuss this either?" Draco asked. "I'd rather you didn't talk about killing _my aunt_."

" _You can try to kill her._ " Voldemort confirmed, Draco glared at the use of parseltongue. " _Do you want to break in Lilies bed_?"

" _No, but yes to sex._ " Harry responded in parseltongue because Draco was pouting and he found that funny.

"We could borrow Draco's bed." Voldemort responded, his English making Draco calm fractionally, but look completely confused.

"Or we could use the platform."

"Hmmm, no, I want comfort if you're going to fuck me."

"Right fine, apparate us to _your_ bed and I'll screw you into it."

"You could apparate us, you've done it before without thinking."

Harry imagined the bed, shifted round and felt the compression. Harry was disorientated for a split second, Voldemort was working his robes off. Harry joined him before pushing him back on the bed. Harry fumbled around in the discarded robes until he found a wand.

"Nagini broke my wand."

"Your point?"

"You owe me an actual wand."

"Isn't the death stick good enough for you?"

"I want something that's _mine_."

"Harry, you're talking too much."

"Your legs aren't open."

"So you talk?"

"Shut up and open up."

Voldemort laughed and opened himself up. Harry shot the lubrication spell at him before crawling on top of him. Harry drew Voldemort's robes up and entered him slowly, feeling kind of saddened by the lack of baby bump meaning Voldemort's semi wasn't pressed against Harry's stomach unless he leaned right over. Voldemort pulled him into a kiss, but did not bite his tongue as it tracked teeth and tongue in his usual exploration. Nails ran down his body and he arched into them, breaking the kiss accidentally.

Harry traced gentle hands down Voldemort as he continued to scratch Harry's back. Voldemort's dick slowly hardened against Harry stomach, then Voldemort moved to scrape his sides, Harry was moaning and trying to push in both directions at once in the matter of moments, scarcely aware that he was filling Voldemort with semen. Voldemort then moved to Harry's breasts, squeezing, flicking and pinching but not breaking the surface. Harry slowly got his breathing under control.

"Harry?" Voldemort was repeating. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry returned.

"You've stopped moving, and I cannot finish to you in ecstasy like you can with me."

Harry began moving again, grasping Voldemort's dick and dragging a tight hand up its length in unison. Voldemort grasped his wrist. "Slower, gently, I'm not you." Harry complied, wondering if that was why Voldemort never asked for a hand job.

Harry felt privileged to watch Voldemort lose himself, something that was rare despite their years together. The first thing was the eyes, usually focused, became unfocused and slid closed fluttering open each time Harry thrust in hard. Next came the hands, which slowed, stopped and fell on Voldemort's sides clenching and unclenching, as Voldemort began to breath in and out as Harry pulled up and down. Harry slowed, Voldemort's breathing slowed, Harry sped up so did the breathy moans Voldemort began giving.

When Voldemort's dick began throbbing hard and twitching randomly Harry pulled himself out and sucked on Voldemort's tip, hand still working the frenzy. It took a few more tugs before Voldemort was spilling into his mouth. Harry didn't swallow initially, letting his mouth get filled somewhat then he took a single gulp and let it get filled again.

Voldemort stopped and his breathing evened out, dick turned soft in Harry's hand, Harry fell forwards to lean against the bed. It was sticky, and it took a moment longer than it should have to register that it was his semen clinging the covers. He gathered some on his fingertips and crawled up the bed to offer it to Voldemort. He painted Voldemort's lips until he was sucked inside.

"Wand." Voldemort breathed, having sucked Harry's fingers clean, Harry quickly complied. He watched in fascination as Voldemort silently cast. Harry shifted to the end of the bed to see what Voldemort had done, his semen was now gathered in a cup. Harry gave it to Voldemort, who had sat up while Harry fetched it, and watched him drink while swirling Voldemort's semen around his mouth.

"You're showing." Voldemort announced.

'What?' Harry thought at him rather than swallow to free up his mouth.

"Look at your dick."

Harry looked down at it, around the base was a silver fog.

"I wonder why you accepted it then?"

'Accepted what?' Harry asked worried that he didn't like where this was going.

"That is the sex curse I placed on you." Harry felt his entire mind stutter.

Harry swallowed, tucking himself into Voldemort's side and wondered why it made him angry; it looked beautiful.

"I will always fuck you whenever you want. I won't force others on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Harry muttered, despite his mind still hissing its anger.

"Go to Lily, get dressed first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom?" Harry asked after he opened the limo to find it occupied.

"Harry?" Tom responded softly.

"Fuck me?"

Tom chuckled lightly. "When we get there perhaps, now will you get in?"

Harry scrambled in, followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco. He was beckoned over by Tom and was made to sit beside him. Harry could feel his dick erect and throbbing against his legs when he sat despite being the furthest thing from his mind moments before, still discussing plans with Draco and Hermione.

When the limo started Harry was grateful that he had Lily to distract him from Tom, his dick ached but Lily was awake, gurgling and needed to be watched lest she throw up on Harry, again. It wasn't long until Tom took her off him, but was now Voldemort.

"What of the driver looks back?"

"Theodore?"

"Right. Who was it pretending to be Ron?"

"We didn't manage to revive them, whatever you did was effective. We are waiting for whatever method they used to appear as Ron to give up. Lucius is watching them."

"I threw a stupefy."

"I knew it wasn't Arvada, but I didn't think it would be something deadly."

"Deadly?"

"You can kill someone with it. I'll show you sometime."

"I don't think I want to see that."

"Your earliest memory is of me killing, don't act like it's a shock to find out I do so."

"But finding you'd do it over something so little?"

"Someone will come along that I _will_ kill. I will merely use them to demonstrate it. I'm not going to kill someone for you, unless you specifically ask, how about your attempted kidnapper?"

"I think they intended to free me."

"You are as free as you wish to be."

"I'm not free, you barged in on my day away from _you_."

" _Would you rather go into lust with your godchildren?_ "

"I've told you before, no parseltongue in front of my friends."

"You don't mind in front of Draco."

"That's completely different and you know it."

The car stopped, Draco took Lily and left. Harry got up to follow, but Voldemort stopped him leaving with a hand on his wrist.

"Go ahead." Voldemort told Hermione and Ron, they stared at him and he sighed before apparating. "It takes typically ten to fifteen minutes for their kids to get off the train, another ten to get through their goodbyes and I estimate ten minutes to and from the car, so we have about three quarters of an hour, ignoring how long until the train actually arrives. I believe the train ran late, about-"

Harry looked around the room while Voldemort made his approximations. It looked like their martial bedroom, the four poster was as green as ever, but the walls where blue instead of silver, the window was covered and the chains that hung from various places where gone. Harry returned his focus to Voldemort as his mutterings faded to nothing.

"I want another child." Harry announced.

"We are not ready."

"But we will be by the time I have it?" Harry lay back and spread his legs while removing the robes he was wearing. "I want you inside me. I want our child growing in me."

Voldemort hummed and took a step closer. "The thing is, unfortunately, that we cannot have a child together yet. They want to see if you do have a period, and you'd be due to have one soon they reckon."

"I hate being simply a research point."

"You never said you hated being a fuck toy."

"Didn't I?"

"No, you begged me to stop, you told me to be less rough, you told me that you wanted me not to rip you open but you never said you didn't want it. How long did it take you to realise you wanted me? That you wanted me to love you? That the fact I did made you happy?"

"Shit. We broke it."

"Broke what?"

"The prophecy. He shall know a power the dark lord knows not. Dumbledores always said that it was love."

"Love is an emotion not a power, anyway don't you want it broken?"

"I don't know. I feel that if its there to fall back on I have a choice in this frozen immortality."

"Ah, you don't realise that I scooped out the bit of your soul that wasn't completely attached and turned it into a Horcrux? Speaking of splitting your soul, whoever did you murder?"

"You were there." Harry responded, with a glare and a wiggle of his bottom. He wanted Voldemort to ride him, he felt desperate for it, as though he hadn't had any sex for the last day or so. "Can we not talk anymore?"

"You didn't kill me, you merely destroyed my form. Regardless of semantics you were too young to understand what you'd done therefore couldn't have split your soul." Voldemort pondered as he stepped forwards ripped out and discraded the dildo before gently entering Harry, until Harry got bored and yanked him in. Voldemort sighed. "Impatient thing aren't you? So tell me, who did you murder?"

"Move!" Harry demanded, trying to move himself off of Voldemort's dick, trying to push him away. He stayed buried just as deep, moving forth when Harry moved back. He then called the binds to hold Harry still. "Tom, honey, you know I hate waiting."

"Don't call me honey. I don't like you keeping secrets. Who did you slaughter?" Harry wriggled, even if he was bound tight there was always a bit of give. Without it, according to Voldemort, he may as well fuck a hole it the wall. He liked Harry squirming, and knowing that Harry used that against him. Not often, but when he was desperate he would do anything. He wanted to draw Voldemort into a kiss but was unable due to binds they both knew he could apparate out of, but never deliberately. Voldemort dipped down for a kiss, perhaps knowing the desire through the link. It was short, and Harry followed his retreat with tongue out. "Who did you shatter?"

"Sex, please, just sex?"

"You will tell me one day, I would like to know what it takes to make you kill so that you actually crack your soul. Simply killing isn't enough, simply wanting them dead isn't enough. You have to not want to show them that you are stronger than them, that you have bested them at their best. It has to be a death for the sake of nothing, proving nothing gaining you little to nothing.

"It took me a while to work it out, and yet you, the saviour of the wizarding world, did so without your own notice. You killed someone, with full understanding of your actions, for no reason other than you could. You won't kill to prevent yourself being teased, you won't kill because I require someone's death _knowing_ they'd die regardless of your actions however you already know how to kill for nothing but your own amusement."

"I was fighting for my life."

"If you truly believed it was in self defence your soul would have remained one."

Harry looked away. "It started as self defence. Then it became apparent that they had stopped fighting and you'd left them, but I continued for no reason. I should have stopped, had him brought forth for his crimes, used him to show the world that you were around again. But he was so pitiful that I ended him."

"Quirell." Voldemort hummed. "He had more use than I realised. You killed for nothing younger than when I even thought about the nature of death."

Voldemort's curiosity was clearly satiated as he began pounding into Harry. Fast, hard stokes that made Harry quiver and shake uncontrollably, after a few strokes as his bounds where constantly pulled to their limits. The in stroke would pull his arms tight, as Voldemort dragged Harry more than moved. The out stroke would end with Voldemort pushing him far enough up the bed that his legs where forced straight and his ankles burned with the pain of the anklets that held him, Voldemort would move enough so that only his head would stay inside.

Then, once Harry was enraptured with pleasure, he stopped shunting Harry. He still moved in and out but the force was lessened. "Crucio." Voldemort whispered, this time Harry kept enough presence of mind to watch the effects on his body. From one step away he watched his body burn in pain and release it as pleasure.

The fire that burned from the torture played into his masochist side, making his arousal deepen as he understood that Voldemort did this for no reason other than Harry's wish for it. It proved he was owned, which played into his love of power play and his body reacted unusually, no longer trying to break the bonds that hold, rather trying to show its master, at least for these moments, how good it could be.

His body was squirming on Voldemort's dick, the way he knew Voldemort loved. Twisting as much as he could from one side to the other. Though he didn't know if that had happened last time, he suspected he had.

The curse deepened as it was held, feeling like needles in his skin, thousands of tiny pricks that pierced every pore. That was what pushed his body into rapture. The pain exquisite. His dick screaming praise while his throat was busy yelling loudly, "Please, Voldemort, please," though for what Harry wasn't sure.

More was inconceivable, less was illogical. Perhaps for it to continue. It wouldn't, at some point Voldemort would stop and begin his praise with the worried face that perhaps this time he had pushed Harry too far.

The pleasure entrapped him as it continued, he lost sense of time and self, floating blissfully in Voldemort's grasp. Harry didn't notice the curse leave, vaguely aware that its burn lessened slowly after his orgasm passed. He didn't know when he was shifted to sit on Voldemort's lap, or when he had been re-clothed. But he clung to Voldemort's chest.

He pushed to silently ask for the raining praise, in parseltongue, to stop as his throat was unresponsive. Voldemort didn't seem to understand so Harry licked his neck and began sucking gently. Voldemort chuckled, he didn't continue his praise passed, " _My darling deviant_." However he continued his stroking of Harry's hair.

"Draco, can you see them yet?"

"They're coming this way."

"You will have to be Harry's mouth again." Harry nodded at the statement. "And I will leave you now." Voldemort moved Harry to the seat beside him before moving Lily from Draco to Harry's lap then disapparating.

"He silenced you?"

Harry shrugged, perhaps Voldemort had; the way he had been screaming couldn't be healthy, and he was grateful for the chance to rest it but still feel it.

"He seemed proud of you when he returned, called you all sorts of things. I had to demand he switch languages as I'd rather not hear how you 'squirmed his dick deeper,' or those weird pet names. Do you like them?"

Harry thought about it, he hated many of them, slut, whore, husband, slave, but 'my deviant' he adored. Oh he had hated it at first, but as he realised how much he loved his deviance from vanilla sex the name had grown on him. It was who he was, so far detached from the 'saviour' he had been. It was nice to have it recognised as not a bad thing to like what he liked, and crave the depravity he was gifted by his once mortal enemy.

"You've never thought about it have you?" Draco guessed, before opening the door and stepping out to bow at Ron and Hermione's children before they entered. He didn't bow to Ron or Hermione, but their children didn't notice. They were staring at Harry.

"Is it true?" The girl asked. Harry frowned. "Is it true that you tried to stand against the dark lord?" Harry's looked away. "Are you another servant of him?"

"Rose, I don't think your godfather wishes to remember that." Hermione stated, giving Harry a sorrowful look. "Rose has been fascinated by history ever since she discovered time turners. I've explained to her that they have all been destroyed but she's determined to find a way to change it all for the better."

"I've worked out that if you hadn't been taken prisoner and implied dead that the resistance wouldn't have fallen apart and been taken down part by part before you were known to be alive meaning the second resistance would be stronger. It would be possible to save you."

Harry hugged Lily close, looking at Draco hoping he would interpret. Then he placed her in the middle of his crossed legs and placed both hands on either knee, his pre-existing not talking gesture. "He has a daughter he loves and would do anything to keep. And he doesn't want to discuss this further." Draco guessed and Harry nodded.

"Can't he talk himself?" The boy asked.

"Sometimes our Lord forbids it."

"Why?"

"I've never asked him."

Lily woke screaming. Harry hastily got his breast out and placed her to it. It wasn't time to feed her but somehow he knew that was what she was screaming for. She latched without coxing, for the briefest moment Harry thought he'd finally learnt to be a good mother, but quickly corrected it to a good father who happened to have breasts before cursing Voldemort.

Voldemort had caused it, but Harry still had to deal with being transgender. Though he didn't know how to, he would have to ask Hermione about it when her kids weren't around. He had spent most of his life pregnant and was unwilling to give that up, so asking his female side to be removed was out of the question. More so now that he would get to keep his children.

"We where never told he'd made you into a full woman!" Rose exclaimed. "I'd have to save you before that wouldn't I?"

Harry looked away, out the window before Lily unlatched. His attention did not return as he covered himself up. "Harry is still a man," Draco hissed, "He does not want anyone referring to him otherwise."

"Does she still have he bits?"

"Rose!" Hermione and Ron called in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was inappropriate."

"Young lady, we haven't believed that excuse since you where five and asking George about Fred." Hermione scolded her.

"They didn't need to know that." Rose protested quietly.

"Harry is still a fully functioning man." Draco told her.

"How do you know?"

"That doesn't matter. Think about how it would make you feel if I called you he?"

Rose was silent for a while. "Harry?" Harry turned to face her. "I'm sorry I called you female." Harry nodded his acceptance of her apology.

The trip was silent after that. Harry wasn't sure how to deal with the silence, he wanted to ask how Hogwarts was, but had no way to do so, or who their friends where, or how their lives where, what they studied, what year they were in, even what they thought of their house; both were still wearing Gryffindor scarfs in the cold weather, despite changing into muggle clothing.

Lily began crying and Harry rocked her, and as he was unable to coo over her she kept going. Draco offered to take her as Harry started tearing at his inability to soothe her. She grabbed one of Draco's fingers and settled in his arms in moments, he didn't even make noise and Harry found that unfair. Hermione came over to hug Harry as he continued to cry. Being unable to calm down Lily should not make him feel so uncontrollably sad, but he couldn't stop crying. It made no sense.

The visit went downhill from there for Harry. He couldn't get ahold of himself. When Draco asked the questions Harry wanted, Harry could do nothing to stop the tears, he felt useless and relying on Draco was making it worse. When Voldemort knocked on the front door Harry was by the door undoing the visible locks before Hermione arrived to remove the magical ones. Harry yanked the door open then threw himself at Tom. Hugging him tight.

'I need to talk.'

'How is your throat?'

'Mildly painful, please?'

Harry felt a wash of magic from Tom and let go of Tom to return to his Godchildren.

"Hi." He greeted, he sounded hoarse, but to hear his voice at all made him smile. "How's Gryffindor?"

Tom laughed in Harry's mind as he stepped into the room behind Harry. Hermione followed him a step behind and retook her seat.

"Gryffindor's doing okay, I guess." Rose answered. "Haven't won in years, but we constantly get second."

"Oh. Who wins?"

"Slytherin, mostly, but Ravenclaw is looking good so far this year. They might just get the trophy."

"But you _are_ proud of your house?"

"Of course!"

"I think Draco covered everything else, so your turn."

"Dad says mum was a nerd."

"Bravest nerd I knew." Harry laughed at Hermione's mock outrage. "And we relied on her for it, and love her for it too."

"Mum says dad was an immature lout."

"Lout? I mean I guess he could be lazy, but you should have seen him play keeper. He always did well, never left a post long enough for anything to get passed, provided his nerves didn't get the better of him."

"Oi!" Ron protested.

"Best keeper I could have picked."

"Only keeper you'd have picked."

"McClaggen."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Harry grinned at Ron. "It's odd, seeing you like this, frozen in time."

"Tom, is there a reason you are here?" Harry derailed the conversation. He didn't really want to focus on the fact that visually he was closer in age to Ron's children than Ron, almost doubly closer. He looked almost half the age of his best friends.

" _Inner circle meeting tonight, I aim to have you there._ "

"That doesn't explain-" Harry began but stopped as he began sobbing. Tom turned Harry into his chest, holding loosely as he hushed Harry. Why did Hermione and Ron have to look so old beside Draco?

"Shh Harry, you'll only get Lily started." Harry couldn't stop, even with the thought of setting Lily off. Partly as the idea of upsetting Lily by his actions upset him. "Draco, go home." A sharp crack and they were gone. Harry pressed further into Voldemort's chest. "Okay. Now say your goodbyes to the Weasleys."

Harry turned, and bit his lip to stop a sob as he saw that they were a family, he hadn't changed but they had lived their lives without him. He was no closer to them than a distant relative. A memory, and he had experienced so little in comparison. They had jobs, and kids in Hogwarts. He'd only barely gotten a job and had his first kid.

He loved them, but really he didn't know them. He couldn't say it, he wanted to stay and find a place in their lives, and somewhere he no longer belonged. Hermione got their children and Ron to say goodbye, before telling them to go ahead as they were going out.

"It's hard isn't it?" Harry tried to ask what, but he trembled and Tom did it for him. "Seeing us again, seeing our lives, our children, when you weren't able to be there for them, or any of the milestones along the way.

"I was thinking of redoing my vows with Ron, we where hoping you could come and do the best man thing? And Ron wants to throw you a belated bachelor party. Ginny wants to do a baby shower. Mrs. Weasley wants to invite you to the Weasley family meal. She has since she found out you were alive."

Harry still couldn't find his words, he nodded at it all and gave Hermione a hug. What an awful sob he was being.

"I guess I'll give Tom all the invites then?" Harry nodded into her shoulder squeezing tighter.

"Harry, shall we?" Harry let go of Hermione somewhat reluctantly, and stepped back into Tom's waiting embrace. They apparated somewhere new. Middle of nowhere, as far as Harry could tell in the failing light. Cracks began surrounding them. Harry reflexively pushed further into Tom's embrace. Moments later Voldemort pushed him a step forwards. And waited for the cracks to fade into the evenings silence before addressing the people who all stood in grey robes. "Those that stand believing that they are good enough to join my elite tonight have to deal with Harry Potter first."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat rocking Lily absentmindedly while reading over the plans Draco had already shown him. They would pick out the location later, all he had to settle on now was what magic to put in the walls. There would be extension charms in places, but he couldn't have a magical school without secret passages. There would be one between his and Draco's office, at opposite sides of the building, and their offices and the staff room. The staff room would be staff only doorway at the back of the canteen.

They had chosen a canteen because Harry was sure that he didn't want to go down the Hogwarts feast route. Draco was keen but Harry thought it would be mean to squibs or non-magical siblings of muggleborns, in case parents wanted their children to go to the same school, to display that type of ease of life spells then to shove them into the muggle world.

They had discussed the possibility of replicating the room of requirement but had to dismiss it as inconceivable, also as another thing that would be ease of life. Harry did however plan to give himself and Draco a hidden private quarters that would decorate themselves in a similar manner, however that was a surprise he hadn't told Draco about and would not appear on any plans.

There would be muggle proofing around the Quidditch pitch, and the magic orientated classrooms, which were all marked on the map. There was only the bare minimum for the place they would choose for the school. It would be unplottable, and invisible unless you got really close. They had considered a fiddelius charm, but as it gets weaker the more people included meaning they had to discard it. They had asked a specialist if they could look into a charm that would work like the fiddelius but for a public school that would allow only teacher, students and guest to enter. Initially they had thought they could set up something like what guarded most of wizarding Britain, but that magic was now lost.

The school would be boarding, as people would be coming from all over Britain, but the dorms where separate from the main building. The teachers had a small complex behind the sprawling children's section. The bedrooms would each be spelled to light up when the owner wanted, they had chosen to use lux and nox as keywords to do that. Each dorm would be for a single year, have a common area, which lit during dark hours whenever anyone entered. The dorm would not change for an individual during their stay. Meaning they could leave things at school, until the end of their last year, while they went home during holidays.

Muggle raised would be allowed to stay over summer, given the chance to learn about wizarding culture, and in extreme circumstances magic raised. The staff would be allowed to leave. If there wasn't enough adults for the number of kids that wanted to stay then Harry would be responsible for finding individuals that could fill the role, or asking children to go home.

Harry stopped staring at the plans when a crack set Lily crying, he flicked his wand, the elder wand today, and watched them packing themselves away.

"I don't see why you made this place without a way to not apparate in." Harry complained, sensing rather than seeing Voldemort go to pick up Lily.

"Then anyone could find you, like this only those trusted can find you."

"Fiddelius-" Harry cut off and he snapped eyes to watch Voldemort rocking Lily. She had stopped crying the minute he had lifted her and Harry was a little bit jealous. Often she would cry in Harry's arms, but the moment she was with Voldemort there was silence.

"Hidden is hidden, but magically concealed is only under a sheet that may be torched, or fade with time."

"Our children could take anyone in here."

"By the time they are old enough to apparate they will understand not to take anyone here."

"I apparated when I was seven."

"Accidents are what obliveration is for. Regardless, I'm here to take over Lily. Ron is waiting -somewhat impatiently I might add- in Draco's room. Should Lily need feeding I'll call you."

Ron and Draco where having a stand-off when Harry apparated. Wands drawn, silently watching the other. Harry coughed to get their attention. Ron hastened to put his wand away, Draco did not. "What happened?"

"Draco said he was to escort you."

"Draco? You've never called him that, prove that you are Ron."

"How? We haven't seen each other in years."

"What was the first thing I said I liked about people?"

"Their smile?"

Harry shot a stupefy at 'Ron' while saying "wrong." It had been skin, he had told Ron while Ron had been blathering about how Hermione's skin was the best, and his favourite thing about her. Harry was sure if he remembered it so would Ron. "Get Lucius." Harry told Draco while keeping a wand pointed at 'Ron'. Draco ran out of the room, calling on a house elf.

It was several minutes later that Lucius walked through the door, sneer in place and words rolling off his tongue. "You dare order me in my own house? You are nothing, you are worse than nothing, you are my lord's whore. You are a dirty half-blood and should be thanking me for keeping you here even after you hurt my beloved Narcissa and nearly killed my son." Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off before he could begin. "Don't talk. You publicly berate your master by marrying a stuck up fool who thinks muggleborns should be given privilege. Imagine what harm that kind of thinking will do to wizarding culture. I still think my lord was wrong to let you live."

"They were here to kidnap me, I thought you'd rather I didn't go with them or interrupt Voldemort with it."

"Maybe you do understand your position. Tell me slut, if he had said he was going to take you to Tom would you have attacked Draco instead?"

"No." Harry couldn't add that was due to Tom always arriving himself because Lucius spoke, which was probably for the best.

"Good. It is easier when you accept your position rather than fight for something you don't deserve. You should be thankful to my lord for your life, and Draco for throwing away his life to look after you."

"I am."

Lucius nodded before going over to 'Ron' to move him.

"I hope that really isn't Weasley." Draco muttered once they were left alone in the room.

"I don't think I've _ever_ said to Ron I like anyone's smile, and he lowered his wand when you did not. Have you ever known him to lower his wand _first_?"

"And he was early, I always thought he was loose about punctuality."

"Perhaps we should travel to his house ourselves to see what is taking him so long?"

"Lead away." Draco directed, offering a hand.

"I don't know where he lives." Draco nodded and sat heavily on his bed, and Harry knew immediately that Draco also had no idea where Ron lived.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, you know how work can be." Ron said finally followed Nott into Draco's room. Draco and Harry exchanged a look, they had only barely began to do their positions and they had no set hours with few social considerations, they did not understand work making someone late.

"What was the first thing Harry told you he liked about anyone?" Draco asked, after a brief silence.

"You want me to prove I'm me? Shouldn't I be doing that to you rather than you me?"

"Go ahead."

Ron stood thinking got a while before offering, "what got us into the forbidden forest in first year?"

"Dragon, but everyone in Slytherin knew about that, and my father. But what I never told anyone was that when we where split I was sent with Harry, and that I was shaking so bad I thought he would tease me, but he didn't. Then I ran away and thought I'd never hear the end of it, but I never heard about it."

"And you are sure this is Harry?"

"If what he likes about people is really that odd, yes, and few people know that he can command me, which he did."

"Not odd, just not obvious." Ron muttered before turning to Harry. "What about he-who-taboo'd-his-preferred-name's?"

"Not bad," Harry answered before Ron could say skin and give away his favourite thing. "I prefer when he is in his Tom form, so much better though I don't know why."

"You really like him? God that's odd."

"Do you want to meet my daughter, Lily?"

"I thought you weren't due till next month?"

"Yes, but thankfully not." Harry mentally cursed the spell that meant he could appear like the flat chested man he had once been when clothed. "I was fed up of been treated like I was fragile. I've given birth more than any women without ever suffering a complication, why would I need extra observation?"

"And you are efficient," Draco added, "I believe the longest you've been in labour is half an hour."

"Can you get Voldemort, he wants Lilies room to be a sanctuary, only trusted by both of us should get in."

Draco twirled, creating a small crack.

"So it's not near here?" Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know. But how've you been?"

"Fine, but I've had a lot of people coming to talk about their children, specifically ones that are the right age to go to your primary. Both ones against it and all for it. Ones against are worried that it might be mandatory, the ones for are worried that the school won't be established enough to receive then build on muggle schooling qualifications their children already hold. Muggles have this testing continuously thing."

"I know, I lived through it. We will be conforming to that for many classes as we will have squibs to prepare for joining muggle schooling."

"That will set some of their minds to rest, others found the constant testing to be abhorrent and will likely hate that."

"We will be teaching magic classes as well. All theory of course, testing that only at the end of the year, but could give their child a head start on children who don't attend."

A crack interrupted them, Draco, followed by another crack which brought Voldemort cradling Lily. Ron simply stared for a moment, then Lily began crying, so unusual in Voldemort's hands that Harry leapt to his side to see what was wrong. Not that he would be any better at working it out. Voldemort gave her over, sending him a thought rather than speaking. 'Fed her.' Which Harry followed, vaguely happy that he didn't need to work it out.

"God Harry, you could give me some warning." Ron complained, at least this time his eyes where not on Harry. Harry sighed before replying.

"Sorry, didn't think."

"I remember how reserved you used to be, you didn't even get changed if anyone was in the dorm with you."

Harry laughed at the memory of his unwillingness to take his clothes off when others didn't care to look and he was behind a curtain. It seemed extremely silly now. "If Voldemort hadn't told me to I don't know if I'd have put clothes on yet."

"You damn well would have!" Draco argued. "You are not waiting for a guest naked, even if he _is_ your best friend."

"I have so few guests that I forget the protocols."

Draco huffed, Ron laughed nervously and Voldemort hugged him, from behind to whisper in his ear. "I shall see if I can arrange more social calls for you, shall I?"

"There was someone who arrived earlier, I got Lucius to take them, they looked like Ron, and they wanted to take me without Draco."

"You didn't let something unfortunate slip, did you?"

"I don't think so."

"I will go see to this 'person' planning to steal my whore."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll take Lily with me then?"

Voldemort nodded then disapparated.

"Now Malfoy's question makes sense." Ron noted. Harry hummed, more focused on nudging Lily to let go now that she had stopped sucking. He covered his breast before giving Ron Lily and taking his arm, Draco followed his lead and took Ron's other arm. Ron apparated them into a living room. Harry was hugged as soon as they landed, therefore it was Draco that took Lily from Ron, who clearly didn't know what to do with her, while Harry hugged Hermione back.

"How's being a father treating you?" She asked as she released the hug to hold his shoulders.

"I'm still bad at it, Tom says I'll get better, but he's a natural so what would he know?"

"He's a natural?"

"He is good with her, and enjoys time with her. Makes me wonder why he killed our other children. He seems to genuinely love her."

"Can I hold her?"

Harry nodded, and Draco got up to let Hermione have her, though looked worried as he did. Lily had fallen asleep, and Hermione gently rocked her. "So, where are your kids?"

"The express comes in in a couple of hours. The ministry is providing a car for us because Riddle wanted to arrange it. What's her name?"

"Lily."

"After _your_ mother? He let you name her after your _mother_?"

Harry smiled, and felt his dick twitch as he remembered those first few moments. "No, he didn't give me a choice. Not that I mind, but it would have been nice to be consulted."

"What about your relationship, how is it?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm pretty sure what I really like would horrify you, it horrified me at first."

"I want to know that it isn't simply physical; that you talk, or simply spend time together which isn't about you being his submissive sex servant."

"Oi, I find power play entertaining, and it goes both ways."

Harry couldn't help his mind drifting to a few nights ago when Voldemort had agreed to be tied up then Harry had worked him until he was begging pitifully and his dick was straining to get release that it couldn't without Harry releasing the spell that prevented it. A choice for safe contraception Harry had learnt after looking into options with Susan.

He had fucked Voldemort softly as his begging became incomprehensible, in, a slow tug up on his dick, out, a slow descent on his dick, then repeat until Voldemort was making sense. Harry had stilled buried deep inside to simply listen to Voldemort beg him to continue, his dick filling Voldemort as he saw how vulnerable and broken Voldemort was. In that moment he could have asked anything from Voldemort and gotten it.

The power he felt was overshadowed by his awe at being able to turn Voldemort into the slut Voldemort so often turned him into. Begging for more willing to offer anything for him to simply move again. Harry had kissed him, effectively silencing him as he drew out to find either wand; they had been playing all around the room and Harry couldn't remember where he had dropped them.

Voldemort whined into his mouth at the retreat and once Harry broke the kiss Voldemort begged him back, he told Voldemort to hush and he did. When Harry returned he'd climbed onto Voldemort backwards before releasing shackles. Voldemort was sucking his dick and scratching his thighs in moments. Harry had thought about releasing the spell holding Voldemort from release, but his desperation changed Harry's mind. He let the wand clatter to the floor before joining Voldemort in sucking.

Harry was shaken from his daydream by Hermione. He felt semen dribbling down his shaft, his dick throbbing and asking for pressure. Hermione looked less than happy with him, Ron looked pale and Draco was rocking Lily slowly, seemingly unaware of Harry's distraction.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"You were hissing and not paying attention to our questions."

"I was remembering a few nights ago when I got him begging me and offering me anything to do what he asked. I ripped every pleasure I wanted from him." Ron looked like he was going to be sick, and ran out of the room.

"A healthy relationship isn't just about sex."

"I'm the one that's a slave to his sex drive. Tom often wants to go on dates, he plans them and if he thinks their length exceeds my ability to hold on he puts a vibrator inside me before we leave, like he did for our wedding. That really takes the edge off my cravings.

"He gives me gifts, my bathroom is now covered in art and I've been given access to other rooms in my wing, an extensive library that he expands with whatever subject I ask for, a potions lab which mostly I watch Draco use. It's oddly therapeutic to do so, though I occasionally help.

"But I currently spend most of my time in the day room or Lilies rooms going over the plan for my school, which I think he made happen to force me from my current self inflicted isolation from the general population."

"It was surprising when he came to me to help him actualise that idea." Hermione admitted. "He asked to meet my parents to get more information on muggle schools. They even arranged his touring my primary to see what it's like. I was there waiting for him to turn around and kill everyone."

"It must have changed a lot since Tom was a kid, he asked me about my experiences but as he found my words lacking he went into my mind to get memories."

Then Ron returned, still pale but no longer green looking, they continued the safe topic of what Harry and Draco had planned for their School and Harry was careful not to mention Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

'What?' Harry thought at Voldemort as he crumbled to the ground in his tears, he really had to deal with his blubbering.

'I want more than fighting prowess. I want people that can understand my wishes despite my words.' Voldemort told him before move to outside the circle. Harry waited for the first killing curse to be fired, but it never occurred. He felt one of them touch him and he apparated on instinct, landing beside a mildly amused Voldemort with the person now gripping his shoulder. They let go as they landed, and stumbled.

"Potter, what's wrong?" The person asked. They where young, somewhere in their late teens or early twenties, and female, probably. Harry had no idea who they might be. They stepped closer and he responded by shifting himself hard against Voldemort. "I'm not going to hurt you, I merely want to know what's wrong."

'Please make this stop.' Harry thought desperately. 'I'm not myself, I don't know what's wrong. Please Marvolo.'

"Tick tock people." Voldemort called.

Most were still staying back, Harry was unsure of what to do. The person in front of him seemed equally lost. What did they know of Harry Potter? That he defeated Voldemort, that Voldemort declared him a non-threat, that since seeing him he'd been clinging to Voldemort. His image from years ago no longer existed, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he knew he didn't want this to be his new image. Weak, clingy and not doing much.

His tears wouldn't stop, but that didn't matter as darkness was around the corner. He would become someone to be feared again. He pushed a hand into the pocket he knew Voldemort kept the elder wand in and felt relieved as he touched it. He then turned it on the closest person, disarming them before moving onto the next.

The people Voldemort had summoned seemed unwilling to retaliate, perhaps because of his closeness to Voldemort. The few spells that were cast at him were weak and easily halted by a hastily thought 'protego' once Harry was sure they were all disarmed he began the process of accio'ing their wands.

He sat at Voldemort feet, ignoring the speech he was making, and began trying the wands. A simple aguamenti with each wand let Harry get a feel for it. He put them into to piles, willing to give back and unwilling to give back. He then went through the unwilling pile with different spells, placing any that didn't perform well onto the willing pile. Voldemort only reacted when Harry began casting pratronous, and was down to a few wands.

'What are you doing?'

'Picking a wand.' Harry answered having settled on the one he was now holding. He didn't know whose wand it had been, but it was certainly his now. Like Draco's had been his in its last months. 'I did say I needed one?'

'And I reminded you already have one.'

'This wands alliance has changed, better if they get a new wand anyway.'

Voldemort took the wand in Harry's hand. "Whose is this?"

The person who had been closest to Harry answered. "Mine."

"Delphi. I guess you need a new wand then. Everyone else get your wands." Voldemort announced, placing a hand on Harry and Delphi's shoulders before apparating them into the Malfoy's dining room. Harry grabbed back his new wand, and threw up some lighting in the room before casting a nox as he was pulled to sit on Voldemort's lap. "You were the only one to understand what I wanted."

"Of course father. I was brought up to serve you."

"Your arm." Voldemort instructed and she (?) held out her (?) arm, unveiling his mark. He pressed his wand against it and it shifted. He flicked his wand at Delphi and her (?) grey robes became white. 'She goes by her, since you're wondering.'

Cracks surrounded them and people stepped forwards to take their place. Draco was missing, but Harry knew someone had to stay with Lily. Voldemort demanded reports, which was unusual, ordinarily he would simply go into next weeks plans after berating anyone that had done something that he disagreed with the previous week.

In fact Voldemort still held Harry on his lap, another abnormality. Voldemort was stroking Harry's thighs, opening them under the table and scraping lightly. Harry tried to keep composed, now that he had decided that he would start living again, start fighting again. When Voldemort got angry and pulled out his wand to cast a crucio at the offending person, Harry dipped his hand in to get a wand for himself.

"Voldemort." Harry said barely loud enough to cut through the silence, pointing his wand at Bellatrix before whispering, "Arvada kadavra." He savoured her look of disbelief, shock and finally nothing. Then every wand turned on him, even Voldemort's. Harry dropped the wand and put his hands under the table. His head was lifted by Voldemort's wand to look at the ceiling as he retrieved the wayward wand. Harry didn't fight, he'd made his point. He could kill if he chose to, no one could make him do it but he could.

Voldemort shifted under him, his legs pressed hard against the armrests while Voldemort's erection pressed lightly to Harry's asscheeks. Harry tried to welcome it between them, then Voldemort pressed him forwards. Harry felt his legs become bound to the chair, his hands where dragged from under the table and bound individually. It left him with his chest hard against the varnished wood surface, his dick resting under the lip of the table, ass bared and on display before Voldemort. Harry tried to look back to Voldemort who was instructing one of his followers to take Bella's body away. Voldemort ignored Harry as he continued getting the reports.

Harry tried to relax, he trusted Voldemort to keep him safe. In any case could only feel amusement and arousal from Voldemort. It was a while until Harry began to relax, and then his arousal began to disparate. Voldemort ran a finger down his spine, bringing a breathy whine to his lips that he didn't let leave them and caused him to thrust against the table, not really getting the friction he wanted.

"V" Harry began, but no sound passed his lips. He hadn't even noticed being silenced. Voldemort harshly tugged out the vibrator that was currently unmoving. 'Marvolo.' Harry whined into Voldemort's mind. Harry felt robes rise up his legs, over his ass and the hem was left lying over his shoulders as Voldemort pushed into him. Harry squirmed back as far as his restraints would let him, wriggled as Voldemort sat fully in him. 'It's awkward to see you.'

'You didn't give me any warning before killing on of my most loyal and reliable followers, you will finish like you learned to. A slave to passion.'

'That's something she would say' Harry thought in the relative privacy of his head. Voldemort's thrusts where deep but slow, his fingers worked their way into Harry's shoulders bringing an unexpected amount of pain as they seized up against the intrusion, inadvertently causing him to pull at his binds, while Voldemort pushed down on him compressing his breasts into the table with forearms. Harry cursed as his orgasm came with the pain, turning him to figurative jelly.

Voldemort slipped out of him, still hard. Harry was released from his binds and forced to his more usual place of under Voldemort's chair before Voldemort called everyone to return. He was covered by Voldemort's robes, it was oddly freeing. He sat relaxing for a while against Voldemort's leg. He got bored and started explored up Voldemort's legs, finding where they joined he put his mouth lightly on the tip of the dick before him while running a finger up either side.

He was vaguely aware that while Voldemort was still running his meeting he had a burning lust still inside. Harry was determined to undo him so his followers would see. He sucked lightly and flicked his tongue at the tip, his fingers stroking both sides but at differencing speeds. He kept his lips tight as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Voldemort's dick. He chocked slightly as Voldemort thrust forwards. Voldemort stayed forwards and Harry pulled back to return to his teasing, wondering if Voldemort had shifted unintentionally and couldn't shift back without making it obvious.

Harry kept teasing, drawing Voldemort closer and closer to the edge of the chair. Once he was there Harry settled himself into a comfy position before going from mostly playing to seriously trying to make Voldemort orgasm. He sucked softly as he took Voldemort's dick deeper, massaging Voldemort's balls with one hand while the other pulled in opposition to his heads slow bobbing.

Harry felt proud when Voldemort's speech began to slow, but was miffed when Voldemort snuck a hand under his robes to push Harry off. Harry did however take the hint and leaned against Voldemort's leg while rising his own robes to watching the silver swirl around his dick. It was his only light, it was still beautiful but had explained substantially since he had last looked at it.

When Voldemort retrieved Harry from under his robes Harry was returned to his knee. He hugged Harry. As Harry was unsilenced and became aware that he was crying, again. Voldemort hushed him, stroking his back. It hurt slightly down his spine where Voldemort had opened him earlier as Voldemort hastily healed him. Harry clung to Voldemort's chest and buried his head. He didn't want Voldemort's followers to think he had any remorse for killing Bellatrix, but the tears kept coming.

He sat trying to work out what else could be causing him to cry. Voldemort stood, Harry almost fell to the floor as he hadn't expected it, but Voldemort held him up before apparating. Moments later he had Lily in hand and was once again on Voldemort's lap getting his full attention. Harry settled to coo'ing over Lily while Voldemort murmured affection in his ear, including how good a father Harry was.

Harry didn't believe Voldemort, but found himself smiling and slowly cheering up. When he started feeling dozy Voldemort told him to put Lily to bed. Then apparated them to their martial bed, stripped Harry and tucked him under the covers before changing into nightclothes and joining Harry.

Harry woke in Voldemort's arms, Harry burrowed back against his chest. He sighed and Harry twisted slightly to see his face, awake but barely. "What plans do you have today?" Harry pondered.

"Dealing with my inner circle after you killed Bellatrix. What reason should I say you had to kill her?"

"She shagged you."

"You really think they'll accept that as your reason?"

"Come on, you kill people because they're in the wrong place."

"And you have refused to kill many that threatened my rule."

"But I am your whore; that is all I have going for me."

"You can explain it then."

"But I was supposed to be going island hopping with Draco!"

"Think of that next time you choose to harm my followers."

"Didn't I tell you disband this dark lord thing and simply work your way to power the way everyone else does?"

"I never agreed to stop being a dark lord." Voldemort reminded as he fisted Harry's dick, which was already erect from simple proximity. "And I have been 'doing it the right way as Tom' that was your request wasn't it?"

Harry chose not to answer, instead he fumbled behind him to find Voldemort's dick. It was awkward, and Voldemort stopped tugging Harry's dick to roll him over onto his back and get on top. Harry returned to getting Voldemort's dick in hand, but Voldemort caught his hands and pinned them above. Harry accepted the kiss that Voldemort planted on his lips, welcomed his tongue.

A crack then Lilies screams interrupted them. Voldemort was up and with Draco in moments. Harry sat, horny and hating her, she was so good at interrupting their time together. He accepted her to begin breastfeeding. Voldemort settled beside him.

"They don't know Lily exists."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My death eaters."

"You really should think about changing that name. Sounds like you worship death."

"Reverence and fear are not that far removed. There is power to a name, as you should know 'the boy who lived' that's what they called you, rarely Harry Potter. You know why that was used? No? Because your name is common and in wizarding circled if your name isn't ridiculous or surrounded by history it's nothing. Potter may be a known family, but there are plenty of muggleborns that bare it."

"Tom riddle of the orphanage would know about that."

"And you were too busy with stupid things to care about the world outside those walls. If I was going to be a member of the wizarding world then I was going to be sure to be the most important person, to do that I had to learn the rules.

"So different, so barbaric. If Hogwarts was managed by muggles from when I grew up there would be a labeled fence cornering off the forbidden forest, possibly electrified. The giant squid would be dead, eaten mostly likely. And they wouldn't allow the whomping willow to be planted. Herbology, potions, defence and care of magical creature would be better regulated and have more than one teacher.

In my muggle schooling, if you could call it that, we would sometimes be watched by three or more adults. Granted our class size was in the sixties. Regardsless they simply didn't trust us, why they were determined that I would bother to steal the chalk and slate they gave us to write with I will never know."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Steal the slate and chalk?"

"That is entirely beside the point. I did it _because_ they accused me of doing it in the first place."

"Right. Noble that, stealing because they said you had."

"And you killed because you thought someone from before could threaten what we have."

"You were the one that threatened killing anyone who got me pregnant."

"Which, if I'm not mistaken, would mean a new relationship on your part?"

"So? How is that different?"

"We all have pasts, I never had any intentions of returning to mine. You however have screwed your ex after I declared intentions to keep you for myself, multiple times. I have been faithful, you have not even discounting the ones I forced on you when it was unavoidable."

"You could have used the dildo."

"I wasn't certain that would work. That is why I had Draco shadow you, remember?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who was looking vaguely uncomfortable with the conversation. Harry sighed and offered Lily to him. "I'm sorry Draco. I killed your aunt yesterday."

Draco accepted Lily, nodded and apparated away.

"Now, before you get dressed shall we deal with your arousal? Or would you rather that was dealt with in front of an audience where you could show off your submissive slave act?" Harry scowled.

"Didn't you fuck prisoners to perfect using Crucio before you would use it on me?"

"I didn't fuck them. I used Crucio on those that I had no more use of until I could tell multiple warning signs and could stop before they went mad. Bellatrix helped me, she liked the idea of being able to put someone to the edge but have them still capable of understanding what happened."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Voldemort shook his head as he descended on Harry's dick. Harry caught him by the chin to stop him.

"Nah-uh, no. I want you in me."

"Very well, lie down."

Harry lay down and let Voldemort secure him in place with chains. Voldemort got on top and began kissing Harry while rocking in their dicks together. Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt Voldemort getting hard. He whined as Voldemort sat up then hopped off the bed. Harry could hear him rummage around in the drawers. The top one was impossible to see into when tied to the bed, which was why Voldemort kept their toys in there. Harry wouldn't know what Voldemort was getting until Voldemort wanted him to know.

Voldemort returned, item hidden in his pocket, and straddled Harry's face. Harry swallowed Voldemort's dick before pulling back to lick the head in circles while sucking lightly. He gasped as Voldemort rammed a dildo inside him, then returned to sucking. He managed to hold off his moans as Voldemort began stoking him. Their race to see who could get the other off first began. Harry remained delicate and slow in his actions, but sucked as hard as he could manage. He focused on the slit and the ridge on the underside of Voldemort's dick, where he was most sensitive.

Voldemort, however, was rough. Tugging Harry's dick, in unsmooth, uneven and often painful jerks while his other hand squeezed and pulled at Harry's balls. Once Harry was bucking, he couldn't help it, Voldemort took his hand off of Harry's balls and began leaving cuts on his legs. Harry was sure he was going to lose, his focus now more on Voldemort's fingers and mouth on his thigh than Voldemort's dick, or even his own. He tried to stop his desperate thrusts, to suck even harder, but was undone a few moments later.

After getting off of Harry, Voldemort retrieved a wand. First he secured the dildo and set it vibrating weakly, Harry sighed contentedly at the pleasant sensation. Then Voldemort spelled Harry's release into a cup which he downed before undoing Harry's chains, feet first. Harry was quite content to lie there while Voldemort began healing him.

Voldemort then raised him to sitting with a finger on his chin, Harry happily followed it up. Voldemort pulled Harry into a kiss with a hand lightly on the back of his head. His semen flowed into his mouth when they opened their mouths, churning as their tongues played catch. Semen dribbled down their chins whenever their lips didn't stay locked.

All too soon, in Harry's opinion, their mouths where nearly empty. Harry pulled Voldemort on top of him as he lay down. What little was left in Voldemort's mouth trickled into Harry's mouth, then Voldemort began licking the mess off of Harry's chin and chest. Voldemort spelled the last if it away before saying he was going to fetch Nott to take Harry for a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

'What?' Harry thought at Voldemort as he crumbled to the ground in his tears, he really had to deal with his blubbering.

'I want more than fighting prowess. I want people that can understand my wishes despite my words.' Voldemort told him before move to outside the circle. Harry waited for the first killing curse to be fired, but it never occurred. He felt one of them touch him and he apparated on instinct, landing beside a mildly amused Voldemort with the person now gripping his shoulder. They let go as they landed, and stumbled.

"Potter, what's wrong?" The person asked. They where young, somewhere in their late teens or early twenties, and female, probably. Harry had no idea who they might be. They stepped closer and he responded by shifting himself hard against Voldemort. "I'm not going to hurt you, I merely want to know what's wrong."

'Please make this stop.' Harry thought desperately. 'I'm not myself, I don't know what's wrong. Please Marvolo.'

"Tick tock people." Voldemort called.

Most were still staying back, Harry was unsure of what to do. The person in front of him seemed equally lost. What did they know of Harry Potter? That he defeated Voldemort, that Voldemort declared him a non-threat, that since seeing him he'd been clinging to Voldemort. His image from years ago no longer existed, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he knew he didn't want this to be his new image. Weak, clingy and not doing much. His tears wouldn't stop, but that didn't matter as darkness was around the corner. He would become someone to be feared again. He pushed a hand into the pocket he knew Voldemort kept the elder wand in and felt relieved as he touched it. He then turned it on the closest person, disarming them before moving onto the next. They seemed unwilling to retaliate, perhaps because of his closeness to Voldemort. The few spells that were cast at him were weak and easily halted by a hastily thought 'protego' once Harry was sure they were all disarmed he began the process of accio'ing their wands. He then sat at Voldemort feet, ignoring the speech he was making, and began trying the wands. A simple aguamenti with each wand let Harry get a feel for it. He put them into to piles, willing to give back and unwilling to give back. He then went through the unwilling pile with different spells, placing any that didn't perform well onto the willing pile. Voldemort only reacted when Harry began casting pratronous, and was down to a few wands.

'What are you doing?'

'Picking a wand.' Harry answered having settled on the one he was now holding. He didn't know whose wand it had been, but it was certainly his now. Like Draco's had been his in its last months. 'I did say I needed one?'

'And I reminded you already have one.'

'This wands alliance has changed, better if they get a new wand anyway.'

Voldemort took the wand in Harry's hand. "Whose is this?"

The person who had been closest to Harry answered. "Mine."

"Delphi. I guess you need a new wand then. Everyone else get your wands." Voldemort announced, placing a hand on Harry and Delphi's shoulders before apparating them into the Malfoy's dining room. Harry grabbed back his new wand, and threw up some lighting in the room before casting a nox as he was pulled to sit on Voldemort's lap. "You were the only one to understand what I wanted."

"Of course father. I was brought up to serve you."

"Your arm." Voldemort instructed and she (?) held out her (?) arm, unveiling his mark. He pressed his wand against it and it shifted. He flicked his wand at Delphi and her (?) grey robes became white. 'She goes by her, since you're wondering.'

Cracks surrounded them and people stepped forwards to take their place. Draco was missing, but Harry knew someone had to stay with Lily. Voldemort demanded reports, which was unusual, ordinarily he would simply go into next weeks plans after berating anyone that had done something that he disagreed with the previous week. In fact Voldemort still held Harry on his lap, another abnormality. Voldemort was stroking Harry's thighs, opening them under the table and scraping lightly. Harry tried to keep composed, now that he had decided that he would start living again, start fighting again. When Voldemort got angry and pulled out his wand to cast a crucio at the offending person, Harry dipped his hand in to get a wand for himself.

"Voldemort." Harry said barely loud enough to cut through the silence, pointing his wand at Bellatrix before whispering, "Arvada kadavra." He savoured her look of disbelief, shock and finally nothing. Then every wand turned on him, even Voldemort's. Harry dropped the wand and put his hands under the table. His head was lifted by Voldemort's wand to look at the ceiling as he retrieved the wayward wand. Harry didn't fight, he'd made his point. He could kill if he chose to, no one could make him do it but he could. Voldemort shifted under him, his legs pressed hard against the armrests while Voldemort's erection pressed lightly to Harry's asscheeks. Harry tried to welcome it between them, then Voldemort pressed him forwards. Harry felt his legs become bound to the chair, his hands where dragged from under the table and bound individually. It left him with his chest hard against the varnished wood surface, his dick resting under the lip of the table, ass bared and on display before Voldemort. Harry tried to look back to Voldemort who was instructing one of his followers to take Bella's body away. Voldemort ignored Harry as he continued getting the reports.

Harry tried to relax, he trusted Voldemort to keep him safe. In any case could only feel amusement and arousal from Voldemort. It was a while until Harry began to relax, and then his arousal began to disparate. Voldemort ran a finger down his spine, bringing a breathy whine to his lips that he didn't let leave them and caused him to thrust against the table, not really getting the friction he wanted. "V" Harry began, but no sound passed his lips. He hadn't even noticed being silenced. Voldemort harshly tugged out the vibrator that was currently unmoving. 'Marvolo.' Harry whined into Voldemort's mind. Harry felt robes rise up his legs, over his ass and the hem was left lying over his shoulders as Voldemort pushed into him. Harry squirmed back as far as his restraints would let him, wriggled as Voldemort sat fully in him. 'It's awkward to see you.'

'You didn't give me any warning before killing on of my most loyal and reliable followers, you will finish like you learned to. A slave to passion.'

'That's something she would say' Harry thought in the relative privacy of his head. Voldemort's thrusts where deep but slow, his fingers worked their way into Harry's shoulders bringing an unexpected amount of pain as they seized up against the intrusion, inadvertently causing him to pull at his binds, while Voldemort pushed down on him compressing his breasts into the table with forearms. Harry cursed as his orgasm came with the pain, turning him to figurative jelly. Voldemort slipped out of him, still hard. Harry was released from his binds and forced to his more usual place of under Voldemort's chair before Voldemort called everyone to return. He was covered by Voldemort's robes, it was oddly freeing. He sat relaxing for a while against Voldemort's leg. He got bored and started explored up Voldemort's legs, finding where they joined he put his mouth lightly on the tip of the dick before him while running a finger up either side. He was vaguely aware that while Voldemort was still running his meeting he had a burning lust still inside. Harry was determined to undo him so his followers would see. He sucked lightly and flicked his tongue at the tip, his fingers stroking both sides but at differencing speeds. He kept his lips tight as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Voldemort's dick. He chocked slightly as Voldemort thrust forwards. Voldemort stayed forwards and Harry pulled back to return to his teasing, wondering if Voldemort had shifted unintentionally and couldn't shift back without making it obvious. He kept teasing, drawing Voldemort closer and closer to the edge of the chair. Once he was there Harry settled himself into a comfy position before going from mostly playing to seriously trying to make Voldemort orgasm. He sucked softly as he took Voldemort's dick deeper, massaging Voldemort's balls with one hand while the other pulled in opposition to his heads slow bobbing. Harry felt proud when Voldemort's speech began to slow, but was miffed when Voldemort snuck a hand under his robes to push Harry off. Harry did however take the hint and leaned against Voldemort's leg while rising his own robes to watching the silver swirl around his dick. It was his only light, it was still beautiful but had explained substantially since he had last looked at it. When Voldemort retrieved Harry from under his robes Harry was returned to his knee. He hugged Harry. As Harry was unsilenced and became aware that he was crying, again. Voldemort hushed him, stroking his back. It hurt slightly down his spine where Voldemort had opened him earlier as Voldemort hastily healed him. Harry clung to Voldemort's chest and buried his head. He didn't want Voldemort's followers to think he had any remorse for killing Bellatrix, but the tears kept coming. He sat trying to work out what else could be causing him to cry. Voldemort stood, Harry almost fell to the floor as he hadn't expected it, but Voldemort held him up before apparating. Moments later he had Lily in hand and was once again on Voldemort's lap getting his full attention. Harry settled to coo'ing over Lily while Voldemort murmured affection in his ear, including how good a father Harry was. Harry didn't believe Voldemort, but found himself smiling and slowly cheering up. When Harry started feeling dozy Voldemort told him to put Lily to bed. Then apparated them to their martial bed, stripped Harry and tucked him under the covers before changing into nightclothes and joining Harry.

Harry woke in Voldemort's arms, Harry burrowed back against his chest. He sighed and Harry twisted slightly to see his face, awake but barely. "What plans do you have today?" Harry pondered.

"Dealing with my inner circle after you killed Bellatrix. What reason should I say you had to kill her?"

"She shagged you."

"You really think they'll accept that as your reason?"

"Come on, you kill people because they're in the wrong place."

"And you have refused to kill many that threatened my rule."

"But I am your whore; that is all I have going for me."

"You can explain it then."

"But I was supposed to be going island hopping with Draco!"

"Think of that next time you choose to harm my followers."

"Didn't I tell you disband this dark lord thing and simply work your way to power the way everyone else does?"

"I never agreed to stop being a dark lord." Voldemort reminded as he fisted Harry's dick, which was already erect from simple proximity. "And I have been 'doing it the right way as Tom' that was your request wasn't it?"

Harry chose not to answer, instead he fumbled behind him to find Voldemort's dick. It was awkward, and Voldemort stopped tugging Harry's dick to roll him over onto his back and get on top. Harry returned to getting Voldemort's dick in hand, but Voldemort caught his hands and pinned them above. Harry accepted the kiss that Voldemort planted on his lips, welcomed his tongue. A crack then Lilies screams interrupted them. Voldemort was up and with Draco in moments. Harry sat, horny and hating her, she was so good at interrupting their time together. He accepted her to begin breastfeeding. Voldemort settled beside him.

"They don't know Lily exists."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My death eaters."

"You really should think about changing that name. Sounds like you worship death."

"Reverence and fear are not that far removed. There is power to a name, as you should know 'the boy who lived' that's what they called you, rarely Harry Potter. You know why that was used? No? Because your name is common and in wizarding circled if your name isn't ridiculous or surrounded by history it's nothing. Potter may be a known family, but there are plenty of muggleborns that bare it."

"Tom riddle of the orphanage would know about that."

"And you were too busy with stupid things to care about the world outside those walls. If I was going to be a member of the wizarding world then I was going to be sure to be the most important person, to do that I had to learn the rules. So different, so barbaric. If Hogwarts was managed by muggles from when I grew up there would be a labeled fence cornering off the forbidden forest, possibly electrified. The giant squid would be dead, eaten mostly likely. And they wouldn't allow the whomping willow to be planted. Herbology, defence and care of magical creature would be better regulated and have more than one teacher. In muggle schooling, if you could call it that, we would sometimes be watched by three or more adults. They simply didn't trust us, why they were determined that I would bother to steal the chalk and slate they gave us to write with I will never know."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Steal the slate and chalk?"

"That is entirely beside the point. I did it _because_ they accused me of doing it in the first place."

"Right. Noble that, stealing because they said you had."

"And you killed because you thought someone from before could threaten what we have."

"You were the one that threatened killing anyone who got me pregnant."

"Which, if I'm not mistaken, would mean a new relationship on your part?"

"So? How is that different?"

"We all have pasts, I never had any intentions of returning to mine. You however have screwed your ex after I declared intentions to keep you for myself, multiple times. I have been faithful, you have not even discounting the ones I forced on you when it was unavoidable."

"You could have used the dildo."

"I wasn't certain that would work. That is why I had Draco shadow you, remember?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who was looking vaguely uncomfortable with the conversation. Harry sighed and offered Lily to him. "I'm sorry Draco. I killed your aunt yesterday."

Draco accepted Lily, nodded and apparated away.

"Now, before you get dressed shall we deal with your arousal? Or would you rather that was dealt with in front of an audience where you could show off your submissive slave act?" Harry scowled.

"Didn't you fuck prisoners to perfect using Crucio before you would use it on me?"

"I didn't fuck them. I used Crucio on those that I had no more use of until I could tell multiple warning signs and could stop before they went mad. Bellatrix helped me, she liked the idea of being able to put someone to the edge but have them still capable of understanding what happened."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Voldemort shook his head as he descended on Harry's dick. Harry caught him by the chin to stop him.

"Nah-uh, no. I want you in me."

"Very well, lie down."

Harry lay down and let Voldemort secure him in place with chains. Voldemort got on top and began kissing Harry while rocking in their dicks together. Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt Voldemort getting hard. He whined as Voldemort sat up then hopped off the bed. Harry could hear him rummage around in the drawers. The top one was impossible to see into when tied to the bed, which was why Voldemort kept their toys in there. Harry wouldn't know what Voldemort was getting until Voldemort wanted him to know. Voldemort returned, item hidden in his pocket, and straddled Harry's face. Harry swallowed Voldemort's dick before pulling back to lick the head in circles while sucking lightly. He gasped as Voldemort rammed a dildo inside him, then returned to sucking. He managed to hold off his moans as Voldemort began stoking him. Their race to see who could get the other off first began. Harry remained delicate and slow in his actions, but sucked as hard as he could manage. He focused on the slit and the ridge on the underside of Voldemort's dick, where he was most sensitive. Voldemort, however, was rough. Tugging Harry's dick, in unsmooth, uneven and often painful jerks while his other hand squeezed and pulled at Harry's balls. Once Harry was bucking, he couldn't help it, Voldemort took his hand off of Harry's balls and began leaving cuts on his legs. Harry was sure he was going to lose, his focus now more on Voldemort's fingers and mouth on his thigh than Voldemort's dick, or even his own. He tried to stop his desperate thrusts, to suck even harder, but was undone a few moments later.

After getting off of Harry, Voldemort retrieved a wand. First he secured the dildo and set it vibrating weakly, Harry sighed contentedly at the pleasant sensation. Then Voldemort spelled Harry's release into a cup which he downed before undoing Harry's chains, feet first. Harry was quite content to lie there while Voldemort began healing him. Voldemort then raised him to sitting with a finger on his chin, Harry happily followed it up. Voldemort pulled Harry into a kiss with a hand lightly on the back of his head. His semen flowed into his mouth when they opened their mouths, churning as their tongues played catch. Semen dribbled down their chins whenever their lips didn't stay locked. All too soon, in Harry's opinion, their mouths where nearly empty. Harry pulled Voldemort on top of him as he lay down. What little was left in Voldemort's mouth trickled into Harry's mouth, then Voldemort began licking the mess off of Harry's chin and chest. Voldemort spelled the last if it away before saying he was going to fetch Nott to take Harry for a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Bloody terrified me. Warning would be nice._ " Harry complained as he turned. His face fell when he saw Delphi, one arm around Voldemort, other hand attached to his forearm. She clearly disliked apparating. She stumbled forward, queazy looking, to lean onto the counter. " _And what the hell did you bring her back for?_ " Which got him a glare from them both.

"What where you doing?" Voldemort asked, annoyance still visible and his mind hidden from Harry.

"Cooking. If you could fix the bowl."

Voldemort fixed the bowl, but the contents remained mostly on the floor. Harry went to wash the bowl off; he could continue and work it by texture and taste but he'd rather start again. Voldemort cleaned the floor by disappearing the spillage.

'There are some fiddly cooking spells I'd like to use since you've clearly brought her here for a reason, which I guess is to talk to me?' Harry thought at Voldemort. Whether Voldemort was listening was answered moments later when Voldemort reached into the pocket where he kept Harry's wands and gave him Delphi's old wand. Harry got out the food that was cooking and left them under timed heating charms. He'd had to learn them because even when Voldemort agreed to let him cook Voldemort never seemed to comprehend that just because he was standing still and merely occasionally checking the food it did not mean he wasn't busy cooking and was ready to be fucked. Though that misconception was probably -at least partly- Harry's fault for never correcting the initial assumption. Harry sighed, then dropped the wand between them before restarting the icing. Voldemort left the wand there.

" _You killed her mother with her wand. I think she deserves a better sorry than, 'I'm not sorry.' Followed by threatening her life. While I know you didn't mean it, she does not._ "

" _Shit._ " Harry commented before turning to Delphi. " _Sorry, I hadn't thought. I mean, I hated your mother. Really,_ really _hated. She killed someone dear to me, she heckled me about it and so many other things."_ Harry sighed, he didn't want to get into the sexual slurs. _"She had you, not your fault, with your father who_ is mine _. She told my best friend something about me I didn't know Voldemort had passed on, and that I didn't want passed on at all._

_"You, on the other hand, I know nothing about. What I said before, that really was for Voldemort. We talk about all sorts of things, in all sorts of ways, and he has threatened our children many times. At least he has promised to stop killing them for no reason since we wed."_

" _You married Tom._ " Delphi protested.

" _Well, yeah. But didn't your father tell you? He_ is _Tom._ "

She looked completely dumbstruck. Then rounded on Voldemort. " _Why aren't you telling me that he's lying?_ "

" _This isn't how I wanted you to find out, but I'm not going to deny it simply because I dislike the delivery._ " Voldemort answered, but it was Harry he was watching. Clearly not sure what was going to be said next.

" _I've been planning his death for months, trying to work out where he lives or what meetings he'd attend. I almost threw an Avada the other day at someone who looked a bit like him._ "

" _Well done on initiative._ "

" _That's all? You hated him, now you say he is you? He works against you, breaks your laws._ "

" _He disposes of the ones I dislike but am unable to act on. And if I find you have told anyone, they die, you die and anyone else that has found out from you dies._ "

" _Threatening your offspring, again?_ " Harry asked smirking, Voldemort was still watching him. " _When you brought her here to let her see I am not a threat?"_

" _She knows my standards and what you get for breaking them, she does not know you or how much Bellatrix deserved your hate._ "

" _Does she know you only had her unintentionally? Or why you shacked up with her mother in the first place?_ "

'Sometimes I think I should have kept you my silent whore.'

'And miss out on me screaming your name? You wouldn't.'

'Harry, that is beside the point. No child wants to know their parents only slept together to explore sexuality. They certainly don't want to hear they were an accident. You probably where, your parents had you exceptionally early for wizards. And your first child was definitely an accident.'

'It hardly matters, does it? Your father never wanted you and wasn't there, your mother did but still wasn't there. Isn't that what matters? If the parent is _there_?'

'And you are there for Lily.' Harry had no response for that, he looked away. He knew so long as he was able and she wanted him he would be there, however he would never be as good with her as Voldemort would be. Delphi clearly loved him and respected him, even if she didn't like Harry being preferred over her mother.

"-simply bend over if you ask?" Delphi spoke, Harry was aware he'd not been paying attention. Thinking with Voldemort took a surprising amount of concentration, otherwise his thoughts would arrive in a jumbled mess and give away more than he ever wanted to. Normally it didn't matter, Voldemort could sort it with ease, but now that he was concocting his own rebellion he couldn't chance Voldemort stumbling onto his plans.

"Whore, over the table." Harry flopped down, chest against the table. One touch from Voldemort was electric as he pulled Harry further onto the surface. Pain followed, deep and rendering Harry almost unable to do anything. There had been no lead up, and Harry found he could not find pleasure in it as he usually did. He pushed himself into the table, as though that would relieve it, before begging.

" _Please stop._ " He whined, hoping that Voldemort would comply. " _Please, it hurts._ "

"What hurts?" There was genius panic in Voldemort's response, not to mention English in front of Lucius that showed concern for Harry. Harry would have been proud of the observation had it not arrived after the pain departed as unexpectedly as it had arrived. "Harry?"

" _It's gone. I don't know what it was if it wasn't you._ "

Harry was lifted off the table and turned around as Voldemort moved to stand beside him. Voldemort studied his face, Harry flinched away from the look of concern. He _knew_ Voldemort cared, but to _see_ genuine care and worry was still weird, and off-putting to his rising semi.

"Does he always talk parseltongue unless you tell him not to?" Delphi asked.

"I speak whatever language I want to!" Harry shouted at her, unleashing his anger on her even though it was Voldemort and himself he was really annoyed at because of their intimacy and his reaction to it. "You can damn well address your questions about me to me while I'm in the bloody room."

"How should I address you? You are my father in law." Harry looked to where he thought Lucius was, awaiting some snide comment but found him to not be there, or anywhere in the room. It was only Delphi, Voldemort and him.

"Erm, Harry'll do. I guess I could live with Voldemort's whore in company."

"It's still taboo'd right, or did you get rid of it and not tell anyone?" Delphi asked Voldemort.

"I used Voldemort too much, and refused to stop, so he placed an exception here."

"I will leave you two to get to know each other." Voldemort told them. "Draco should be along shortly." He then grabbed Harry's chin, and forced Harry to face him. "If you feel any other unexplainable pains, no matter how minor or brief, tell them and they will get you St. Mungo's to be checked. If I'm needed I'll be interrogating Ron."

A silence followed Voldemort leaving. Harry didn't know what to say, or ask. Delphi didn't seem to mind, she sat and watched the sponges rising and browning, Harry took her lead and returned to making icing.

"How did you forgive father?" Delphi whispered.

"For what?" Harry lowered the bowl as he turned his gaze upwards to her.

"Killing your parents."

"I never knew them, he never knew them as anything other than opposition. I guess I never really was angry at him for it. I spent the first decade of my life believing that they'd died in an accident, the truth didn't matter."

Delphi sighed. "He wants me to forgive you."

"You don't have to. I never forgave Bella for killing the closest thing I ever had to a parent."

"Is that why you?" She looked away, clearly unwilling to finish her sentence.

"Partly. There are a lot of reasons, but the main one was anger."

A crack interrupted them, bringing Draco and Lily

"Del-phi?" Draco stammered, looking equally shocked. "I erm?"

"I know, Tom told me." She informed.

"Ah."

"How did the island hunt go then?" Harry asked as the other two simply stood watching each other.

"I haven't been yet. You do realise it's not even lunch yet?"

"Oh. Voldemort took me out, it felt a lot longer."

"When you leave at the crack of sparrows there is a lot of day. Lily needs fed."

"Right. Right." Harry responded dropping the bowl and stretching over the counter to take Lily from Draco. He sighed as she latched. "Draco, am I an okay father?"

"It's been barely any time."

"That's what Voldemort said."

"I know he's soft on you, but he is honest. He's not going to say you're doing a good job if you're not."

"But you spend more time with her than I do, or he does."

"Well, yes. She is more vulnerable than you are, and protecting her is one of my tasks. I rarely leave her as both of you have other duties."

"I have duties?"

"Your submissiveness in meetings keeps moral high, your headmaster duties, and your husbandry ones. You are mostly a figurehead, but you look after our Lord in ways few know. You look after me, even if mother refuses that possibility."

"I killed Bella in a meeting."

"Yes, my Lord said. My Lord also said you submitted straight after without any resistance. It's no secret that you hated my aunt."

"I'm sorry about that,"

"You said, I forgive you. The way she was with you was uncalled for," Draco took a sharp breath. "And I get it."

"Draco,"

"We must hurry along now, can you pause the cooking or pass it onto the elves?"

"Kreature!" A sharp crack, Lily began crying. "Watch the food."

"Yes master." Kreature hissed, then bowed to Draco and Delphi.

"There's icing to be made as well." Harry told him as he began bouncing Lily lightly. "I expect it all ready by my return."

"When does master returns?"

"Draco?"

"There'll be plenty of time." Draco addressed Kreature before apparating. Harry nearly cursed as Lily's slowly quietening crying returned to screaming.

"Does she always scream?" Delphi asked.

Harry sighed and apparated to Draco's room. Draco was, predictably waiting with clothes for Harry. Harry handed Lily over after Draco threw the clothes on his bed.

"You know, I might get used to wearing clothes again."

Draco laughed briefly. "You'll get annoyed at them the moment your curse takes over, or your lust."

"Mmhmm." Harry agreed before stripping and putting on muggle clothing. He was slightly surprised that they had been bought, but not at all surprised by his flat chest once the jumper was on. He took back Lily, who was no longer crying after her brief time in Draco's arms before taking Draco's arm and apparating to the Floo upstairs. Delphi was waiting for them, she chucked the Floo power and stepped in first, calling for the leaky. Draco shrugged and followed her lead, and Harry followed Draco's. Harry and Delphi both followed Draco out into muggle London and into a café. They sat talking about the weather while drinking tea. Then someone approached their table that wasn't staff.

"Draco." She nodded at him, then turned to Harry. "Harry Riddle I assume?"

"Yes." He responded, shifting Lily to one arm to shake her hand.

"Pleasure." She told him before turning to Delphi. "And you?"

"Delphi." Delphi responded. "Harry's step daughter."

"He's younger than you, isn't that? No never mind, all sorts around these days. Here to make sure he doesn't spent your father's money?"

Harry couldn't help laughing at that; for all the power Voldemort had acquired, wealth wasn't something he used to measure it. Harry was fully aware that most of the things Voldemort actually bought rather than acquired was with Harry's money as he didn't hold much wealth himself, relying on followers to provide what he needed, from food and board to trinkets and ingredients that were hard to come by never mind afford.

"My father isn't _that_ poor." Delphi argued.

"No, not since marrying me. He isn't that good with money, sometimes I wonder if I should deny him access to my wealth."

The stranger took a seat, and inquired. "How did someone as young as you acquire wealth? Old money, new money?"

"Bit of both." Draco answered. "His grandfather took their decent fortune and turned it into a mother load. But his finances are not why we came to you."

"No, no it's not. It's taken some doing; most places aren't for sale, but I've found a couple of isles and a few plots of land as large as you requested."

"On land first I think."

She took files out of a bag that she dumped on the floor. She rifled through them, then picked out a few and opened one that she nudged in front of Harry. "A nice area, freely open for development provided you keeps some green space. A bit larger than requested to make up for it."

Harry flipped through the picture, he needed to see the space not the landscape. Landscape could be changed, enchanted to look different, but space was tricky in the open. Still tricky when confined but he was determined that only teachers would make use of rooms with disproportionate size. "No." He declared when he found the floor plans. The green spaces that where supposed to be protected where exactly where they mustn't be; central rather than near the edge. She looked at him, almost like she would argue and Harry gave her a look that said he would not budge. She sighed and switched it for another one, though this time she opened it out to the topology.

"This one doesn't have any planning permission, so it's down to you to acquire it."

Harry passed it to Draco, who flipped through other pages, then his face fell. "I take it you found something not good?"

"It's just outside of Wiltforshire." Draco responded. "I told you not near anywhere that people live."

"Its miles outside."

"On the verge of my father's land, he will buy it." Draco folded the documents away and motioned for her to get out the next one. The third one was weirdly shaped, while the space was big enough it meandered between two minor rivers that caused it to be stretched and on one end they came together after a bit of going between a few meters and nearly a mile apart. Harry passed it back suddenly worried that there wouldn't be anywhere. Then what would he do?

The Isles where barely any better. Many had high tides that rose high enough to knock the space down to a fraction of the size. She apologised once every one was rejected and promised to keep looking before leaving. Harry was disheartened, he had been so hopeful they would find a place and start getting it ready soon.

"It takes time," Draco told him, "and most of the land that's not built on belongs to wizards unwilling to give it up for any reason or muggles with thousands of rules, which we have to follow. We'll get a place."

"We could make a place." Harry suggested. "I mean, create an island." Draco stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I will see about acquiring space on the sea then. Finish up your tea, I'm sure Tom wants to see you." Harry gave Draco a hopeful glance, Draco simply looked away. Harry downed the dregs he had been ignoring, then got up and followed Draco back to the leaky cauldron. He felt, rather than saw, Voldemort's proximity, and Draco followed his lead to the back of the pub. Harry only realised that Delphi was still there when she sat opposite him. They each said hello.

"Tom?" Harry asked when they were ignored.

"It was Auror Zabini."

"What was?"

"Ron. He wanted to find the kink in my keeping you away from everyone. With the help of a colleague and some polyjuice potion they transfigured him to look like Ron; why it never ran out. He came to Draco thinking that's your way out. Unfortunately since we where expecting Ron Nott did let him into Draco's room, and until he tried to convince Draco that he'd take you back shorty everything had gone easier than he expected. Then, of course, you came in and broke his visage completely. He was baffled that you'd a wand, and taken him out. I took away the memories, gave him a few scars and left him near Hogsmeade."

"He'll do it again." Draco warned.

"Next time he dies."

Draco looked like he wanted to respond, but could find nothing.

"You have mail." Voldemort announced, dropping a letter in front of Harry.

-co Lord Voldemort

Harry James Riddle

Malfoy Manor-

"Co?"

"Care of, meaning it's been sent to me to give to you as they don't know where you are. Open it, it's from St. Mungo's."

Harry turned it over to break the seal; sure enough there was the St. Mungo's crest. He slipped the page out.

-Dear Mr Riddle,

We have organised an appointment for you with Curse Damage on the nineteenth of December at nine.

The appointment will take approximately an hour.

Bruce Faulkner.-

Harry passed it to Tom, who read it, then complained. "That is tomorrow morning and I'm supposed to be doing things."

"You don't need-." Harry began to argue, he didn't need babysat.

"Draco will accompany you." Tom continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"Lily?"

"Can go with you; it's not like they don't know she exists."

Harry mentally conceded, knowing Tom was at least partially watching his mind before asking where they where going now. Tom placed an arm around him, drawing him closer. 'My father's estate.'

'Have you at least gotten ridden of the body?'

'Body?'

'The caretaker.'

'You know about that? How?'

'It was a dream, I'm not sure what caused it. It wasn't our link.'

Voldemort riffled through his thoughts, Tom made a quiet pained noise and Voldemort stopped. "Delphi, it is time I give you something. I don't have much, my true treasures where destroyed by Harry, but what I have left I want you to have."

"Thank you father."

Harry decided to take the lead, apparating to what he remembered of the Riddle estate. It hadn't changed much; still decrepit. A few moments, a brief flash of Voldemort's panic and the other three followed. Harry grabbed Tom and brought him close to hiss into his shoulder. "Sex soon please?"

Voldemort drew him back to look at him. "Are you going to cope?"

"Mm hmm, I think so. But we've not really done anything today."

"It has been a busy day." Tom turned to Delphi. "If you want this place tell Draco, I need to spend some time with my husband."

"Yes, father." Delphi responded while walking towards the front door. Tom took Harry into a tight embrace and apparated them away. They landed in Harry's bathroom. Voldemort gave him a moment before pushing him against the wall and hissing into his ear. "What are you hiding?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiding?" Harry asked in bafflement.

"Yes, what is it you don't want me to know about?"

"I don't-"

"Don't give me that. You were focused on not sending me a stray thought, you _almost_ succeeded, and you asked out-loud for sex."

"Right, that, you know how I said I'd destroy Voldemort?"

"You actually think it's possible?"

"I know it is." Voldemort scowled briefly. Harry placed a hand on either cheek and stroked lightly with his thumbs. "I don't want to keep acting that you are not my beloved, I don't want Lily to grow up with three fathers."

"She won't-"

"As if you'll tell her that you're Tom. She might only think of Tom as her father in law but he'd still count."

Voldemort frowned, then started undressing Harry. He gave Harry a look that Harry couldn't decipher, then spoke just as Harry was about to ask what was up. "You should have told me."

"I am telling you."

"Not that." Voldemort sighed. "You didn't even realise? I perhaps should be surprised."

"Realise what?" Voldemort shook his head, then undressed himself. "What?"

"Let's share a bath first."

"First?"

"It has been a long day."

"What's going on?"

"We haven't had a real date since Lily arrived, have we?"

"Umm?"

"It's not a trick, I simply thought it might be nice to have a proper date. Lily would have to be put to bed first, but the evening can be ours."

"You know, you're being odd."

Voldemort turned away to run a bath, he then settled Harry into it while staying on the edge himself. "It is true that much of the time I dedicate to you has been cut short by Lily, which is why I need to prove that it doesn't have too. Because you are right, she takes up much of your recreational time. I don't want you to be sad or rebellious simply because I'm not here, not good enough to you. If we'd met differently, perhaps been closer in age, maybe I could show you off to the world. Knowing you as a schoolmate might have meant being Tom Riddle would have been enough so long as you smiled for me."

"Is that not enough now?"

"That's not what I was meaning; I've been a dark lord too long to simply stop. Someone would step into the hole I'd leave, and I can almost guarantee they would be a lot nastier than me. Despite the numbers I've slaughtered, I don't actually want to cause death, every meaningless death makes us weaker, muggleborn or pureblood. And I don't see any replacement not trying to kill all muggleborns."

"If I tear down your position, would that let someone else take over?"

"If you succeed we shall see, unless you wish to share your ideas?"

Harry chose not to respond, instead he sank into the water and stayed there until Voldemort got in the bath and was about to pull him up.

"Simply because you can't drown isn't a reason to drown yourself." Voldemort complained, but he wasn't angry. Before Harry could open his mouth to respond their lips were together. Moments later Voldemort's tongue was tracing his lips. When Harry opened his mouth to let it in, it stayed tracing his lips while Voldemort's hands moved across his chest, shoulders, arms, hands then finally stopped once entwined with Harry's. When Voldemort backed up a little, Harry failed completely at stopping a breathy whine at the unwelcome retreat.

"Shh, none of that Harry. I would rather we're done here before Draco comes looking for us."

"Done?"

Voldemort didn't respond. He released Harry's hands and began washing himself. Harry took a few moments watching before he realised he was supposed to be having a wash as well.

"You've never called me anything nice before." Harry wasn't sure what Voldemort's tone was, too quiet to make much distinction. When he looked at Voldemort there was a small smile and he wasn't looking. It was then that Harry slipped below his waist to wash his dick and let out a gasp, he felt his own fingers on the base. Voldemort's attention snapped to him.

"I can feel it?"

"It broke, you accepted sex as a need and me as your master."

"You're not my master!"

"I know, but for a moment everything you were was my slave."

"Wait, so I don't need sex. I could actually run away?"

"You no longer have a spell that will force you to come to me when you get desperate, but you feel it as a requirement not an option don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's been true for ages and now I can wank I don't need someone else."

"I don't think that will be enough."

"Why not?"

"The interaction is the point of the curse, the release is a reward for giving in. Companionship might be enough for you, you may even find yourself happy without any sex if we are simply together. You can try wanking, I will not stop you."

Harry moved to beside Voldemort and leaned against his arm until he moved it and pulled Harry against his chest. Harry snuggled in as he began stroking himself. It felt odd, there was pleasure but it felt somehow muted. Voldemort picked Harry up and placed him between his legs before putting his hands on Harry's forearms.

"You have forgotten what you like, it's not me. Gently will not work." Harry nodded and held tighter, pulled harder. "Don't use rhythm, and move one hand to you balls." Harry leaned back into Voldemort's chest, opened his legs until they where stopped by Voldemort's and moved one hand south while he tried to break the rhythm he had been using. "Don't fondle, instead pull, squeeze and definitely use your nails."

Voldemort moved his hands up Harry's arms then snuck them around him to hug him lightly. When Harry began his unwilling bucking into his hand Voldemort's hands moved, they rested on his hips, following the motion rather than impending it. "Cum for me Harry." Voldemort whispered. "Prove to us you can still do this to yourself." Harry moaned, both desperately wanting to cum and not too simply because Voldemort had told him to. He couldn't stop, and his moans kept going and getting more desperate.

When he began spilling it felt different. The release of orgasm didn't seem to happen, instead it felt more like he'd just eaten a good meal. Satiated, full but not blissed out with a fog of pleasure. Harry pushed himself back into Voldemort, and stopped. Voldemort was hard, throbbing lightly against his back. Harry moved himself to between Voldemort's legs and began sucking.

Voldemort took next to no time before he was filling Harry's mouth, pulling him up and praising him. He asked Voldemort to stop mentally while he swirled semen. Voldemort stopped mid word and began filling the bath, which left Harry wondering when it had been emptied.

* * *

Harry sat on Draco's bed feeding Lily while Voldemort tried to convince Lucius that Harry's child was simply a means to reduce his rebelliousness. Lucius didn't believe it for even a second and Draco moved to be between his father and Harry, and when told to move refuted as one of his tasks was to ensure that Voldemort was the only person that could harm Lily.

"You should have taken its life the moment he took Bella's." Lucius continued as Lily finally stopped sucking. Harry tugged lightly on Draco's shirt rather than talk out loud. Draco turned an accepted Lily before disapparating. "Is this is why my son hasn't slept in his bed in over a month?"

"Obliterate." Voldemort called as he shot a spell at Lucius. "What are you here for?"

"Auror Zabini wants to speak with you."

"Get Harry dressed and bring him along." Voldemort instructed as he walked out of the room. Lucius bowed but left Harry to dress himself. Muggle clothing, joggers and hoodie, with a light shirt for under. It was all black, apart from his underwear, he'd been given a bra, green with silver straps, and matching pants. He felt silly putting them on, and annoyed when he went to put on the joggers and found that the bra was one of those things spelled to make him flat. It made him look stupid and he quickly pulled on the fitted shirt and hoodie before following Lucius to Voldemort.

"It was rumour, obviously, but we have to check these things." Zabini was saying as Harry stepped in.

"Not all rumours have foundation in truth. Perhaps you should trace the source rather than trying to kidnap my slave?" Voldemort motioned Harry over with his wand, Harry stepped over and while the seat beside Voldemort was motioned to he instead sat at Voldemort's feet as Voldemort told him too mentally. Zabini watched him for a moment, but Harry kept his eyes fixed ahead to the cushion opposite. "See how subservient he is, even though I gave him a chance at the chair he knows his place is by my feet." Harry could feel Zabini and Lucius staring and focused on not moving even when Voldemort placed a hand on his cheek then cut it open. "Now if you are done wasting my time?"

"Would I be able to talk to Harry?" Zabini almost spat his name, and Voldemort had a moment of rage which Harry comforted by moving his head sidewards into Voldemort's hand while mentally repeating 'I don't mind.'

"I suppose you may."

"Alone?"

"Absolutely not. You tried to kidnap him once, how can I know you won't try again?"

"Very well. Would you mind if I administer vertiserum?"

"Which is not something Aurors are supposed to use."

"I have reason to believe Harry will lie."

"But as a wizard he is offered certain rights including not having to ingest any potion provided by ministry employees."

"But as your slave that right can be wavered by you if you agree to the use."

'I'll drink it.' Harry offered, he was looking forwards to their date and this was taking time. Anyway if he said something really bad Voldemort could simply obliterate it away.

"We shall visit Harry's chambers then." Voldemort announced as he stood, dragging Harry to his feet by his hair. He moved his hold to Harry's forearm, offered a hand to Zabini and apparated into the day room. Harry sat on the pedestal the moment Voldemort let go. Zabini got out the vertiserum, and Voldemort took it. After checking it Voldemort took a few drops in the dropper lid, and Harry put his tongue out as he came closer.

"Your name?" Voldemort asked while Harry swallowed the serum.

"Harry James Riddle."

"Occupation?"

"Erm, headmaster?"

"First fuck?"

"You." Harry answered with a glare afterwards.

"Really?"

"Yes really, before that you were trying to kill me, remember?"

"I believe you had questions?" Voldemort directed at Zabini.

"Millions." Harry answered then glared at his own nose; he had not meant to answer.

"What would you like to be referred to as?" Zabini began.

"Harry, or Potter, or Riddle I guess and _male_."

"Male?" Zabini inquired.

"He; mister; him; you know. Can't abide being referred to as her or mrs."

"Tom, how did you meet him?"

"Tom left a dairy, one that stored his Hogwarts self perfectly and I talked to it sometimes."

"And that lead you to want to find him?"

"God no, I stabbed it to be rid of his memory and hoped not to meet him."

"Then how did you end up marrying him?"

"I eventually said yes when he asked because I learnt to love him despite his personality and he set it up so quickly that a few days later he walked the aisle for me."

"And when did you have time to fall in love with Tom when you were supposed to be our Lords captive?"

Harry saw the flash of panic on Voldemort's face as he opened his mouth to answer. " _He is Voldemort._ " Harry hissed, and Voldemort smiled in satisfaction.

"Care to repeat that in English?"

"Not a chance."

"My Lord, want did Harry admit?"

"Something he knows I don't wish you to know." Voldemort responded with his smile still in place. Zabini looked slightly annoyed as he turned back to Harry.

"And you didn't walk the aisle but took his name why?"

"He hates my surname and he wanted me near _Draco._ " Harry heard Voldemort hiss to stop in his mind and barely switched language, he hadn't expected the 'and' and wasn't watching his own answer.

"Near what?"

" _Draco._ "

Zabini glanced at Voldemort and turned back, looking slightly annoyed briefly before he chose his next question. "Would you consider being more cooperative under any circumstance?"

"Sex, really great sex. Or if Voldemort or I had _any_ reason to trust you."

"Since our Lord took over the Aurors have been tasked with safeguarding his property. It is not an extensive list, but you are on it. It's actually my job to make sure our Lord doesn't have to worry that you've gotten away from him. That should be reason for him to trust me, shouldn't it?"

"You tried to take me without Draco, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without Draco."

"Harry, that is not true." Voldemort interrupted Zabini before he could say what he was about to. "But I agree, I don't trust Blaise."

"What relevance do any of these questions have to my enslavement?"

"I'm simply trying to determine how you get out, how you could turn up at St. Mungo's without Voldemort's permission. How did?"

"Enough." Voldemort cut him off. "I am aware of Tom's intentions with Harry, I also know that there are others that wish to capture Harry they are a bigger concern as Tom has agreed to follow my rules and allows Harry to stay here as my slave rather than fight me for it." Zabini and Voldemort watched each other for a moment before Zabini turned to Harry.

"Are you aware of any movement against our Lord?"

"Yes, one."

"Are you part of it?"

"I am it."

"What?"

"Well, I'm supposed to destroy him, so I'm planning how to do so, Voldemort already knows."

"I have plans which include Harry." Voldemort announced a moment before grabbing Harry and apparating.

"Where are we?"

"Central London, a small wizarding park near where I grew up. When I got stuck here I would come here to be alone, or at least away from the orphanage. It wasn't until after Hogwarts that I found out why the matron never followed me in here."

Voldemort took Harry's hand and began walking.

"There is wizarding food place near here."

"Wizarding food?"

"Well, a place that only serves wizards. I doubt they will deny me a table."

Harry was lead up an alleyway, one that was filled with graffiti and burn marks. Voldemort opened a door that Harry only made out as it opened before entering and dragging Harry in behind.

"Room for two." Voldemort instructed the waiter by the door. He nodded and directed them to a side room. "Take your hoodie off." Voldemort stated as he unclasped his cloak and hung it up. Once Harry had taken his hoodie off Voldemort took it and hung it under his cloak. Voldemort held out a chair for Harry at the table while waiter placed down the drinks menus. "Anything to drink?"

"I will have a water and Harry a butterbeer." Voldemort ordered. "For dinner we will share a platter. A Surf and turf sound good Harry?" Harry agreed as Voldemort sat and passed back the menus. The waiter left quickly.

"What about the food I made?"

"Kreature." Voldemort whispered.

"Yes master," Kreature greeted with pride, "want can Kreature be of doing for master?"

"The food Harry had you watching, can you ensure Draco and Delphi get it. I believe they are in Lilies quarters."

"Right away master." Kreature said before bowing low and disapparating.

" _How are you feeling today?_ "

" _Like that potion doesn't really allow for any negativity. It makes me feel fake._ "

Voldemort stretched over the table and placed on hand on Harry's, it was gentle, undemanding and Harry turned his hand to hold Voldemort's wrist.

" _Nothing's changed, but I am no longer sad when she stops crying in Draco's arms."_

_"You have to hand it to Susan, she really knows her job."_

_"Before I see curse damage tomorrow, is there anything you think I should know?"_

_"That everything I did, I did to survive. You are prophesied to kill me and you know how much that terrified me. I did it all from fear, from wanting to control you. Now can we focus on us?"_

_"Us? What does that even mean? I mean how you cursed me is us."_

_"How did looking for a location go?"_

_"Terribly, the only viable one Draco took off the table to give to his father. Delphi tagged along, I don't think you should pressure her to forgive me."_

_"Is it so wrong that I want her to know you, and not because of the stories she has grown up with?"_

_"But wanting her to know me is different then asking her to forgive me, and what stories has she heard?"_

_"The ones everyone does, and of course a few from me and her mother about things you've done. She always liked the trying to save Sirius story."_

_"Oh my god, I actually used that as an example to her, though I didn't say it was Sirius she must have known."_

_"I know."_ Voldemort smiled briefly then took his hand away. A few moments later the waiter was placing their drinks in front of them and positioning a cart beside their table. It was like they had a private buffet. " _This table is secluded, do you want me to feed you?"_

_"With the curse gone, can I feed myself?"_

_"Probably, it was what was causing the feedback pain."_

Harry smiled as he began moving bits of meat onto his plate, and then took joy in eating as teasingly as possible. Lips and tongue wrapping around each morsel and welcoming it inside with a slow roll of the fork, letting the fork slowly slid down his bottom lip before finding the next piece. He felt vaguely put out by Voldemort's lack of reaction, or any attempt to flirt back. But then his dates had always been with Tom, and Tom could do as he please while Voldemort had a reputation, apparently.

"Why did you take me here?"

"This place has good food."

"It's not that, more why are you being seen with me, I thought you were above being seen with me as anything like equal."

"At the beginning I was going to parade you around, take you places as my submissive. Then, well, I discovered I didn't actually want to share you with anyone, to let them see the joy you took in pleasing me was out of the question."

"I didn't-"

"To an onlooker it looked like you did, and that would be all that mattered. Regardless, now it would look you are actively cheating. Did I ever show you the article of your wedding?"

"No."

"They actually dug up some of Tom's school records and stated you couldn't do better, academic, athletic and kind they called him."

"I have never seen Tom do anything athletic."

"He was seeker, and a good one if the records can be trusted."

"Yeah? He never said." Voldemort gave him a brief playful smile, brief enough that Harry wasn't sure it had happened.


End file.
